Compasión
by Rihannon
Summary: Seiya le cuenta a su Diosa sobre cómo ha aprendido a vivir sin ella. Plato fuerte de SeiyaXShaina, sazonado con algo de SeiyaXSaori y una guarnición de ShunXJune. Algo de lenguaje, violencia y referencias a temas adultos,clasificado "T" por seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola todos! Esta historia se ramifica a partir de mi otro fic, "Sacrificio". Si no lo han leído, solamente necesitan saber que ocurre en el contexto de una realidad en la que las guerras han terminado (hace varios años ya) y Atenea ha decidido retirarse del mundo de los mortales. Los Santos de Bronce son los sobrevivientes (como se vio al finalizar la Saga de Hades), y se han recuperado de sus heridas, incluso Seiya.

Realmente no tenía pensado publicar este relato español (anteriormente no tuve mucha suerte con las historias en español), pero en vista del interés de personas de habla hispana, y de algunos acertados comentarios, pensé que valía la pena hacer la prueba. Bueno, va con todo cariño para ustedes. Sus comentarios y críticas serán altamente apreciados.

Renuncia: No tengo ningún derecho sobre lo que concierne a Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco) o sus personajes, todo ello pertenece a Masami Kurumada y su genio creativo. Si yo tuviera algo que opinar al respecto, Seiya y Shaina terminarían siendo pareja, y la verdad no veo que las cosas marchen por ese rumbo.

En fin, ¿si no para qué están los fanfictions?

Compasión

Un Fanfiction de Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco)

Resumen: Versión en español de "Compassion". Seiya necesita tiempo para hablar a solas con su Diosa. En estos momentos es que le cuenta sobre su vida en ausencia de ella. Precede y complementa a "Sacrificio". Seiya x Shaina, otras parejas. Lenguaje moderado, violencia y referencias a temas adultos. Clasificado "T" por seguridad.

Prólogo

Dime, mi Diosa… ¿Es que hice algo bien, en esta vida o en otra, para ser recompensado con el espejismo que es mi amante? Mi dama de arena, mi amazona centellante. Mientras duerme sobre su costado, sus formas delineadas y fuertes son las dunas del desierto donde yo me pierdo. Su piel está hecha de millones de infinitesimales joyas, armadas con múltiples bordes filosos como cuchillos. No opone resistencia alguna a mi avance, pero al deslizarse sobre mi espíritu, va limando las asperezas. Lentamente… día con día, año con año, va puliendo mis cicatrices secretas. Ella quiere hacer que el dolor pare, quiere hacer que yo brille de nuevo.

¿Por qué, por qué mi Diosa? ¿Por qué la indiferencia ante mis súplicas? Sólo necesito saber… ¿esto que ahora tengo es realmente una bendición, o solamente el preludio al infortunio que me dará el golpe final, acabándome por fin? No sé cuáles son tus pensamientos o cuál es tu plan para mí, pero ten en cuenta que tan alto como me dejes subir, así de terrible será la caída… y esta vez quedaré deshecho en tantos pedazos que nadie, ni siquiera tú mi amada, podrá juntarme de nuevo.

¿Que si estoy tratando de amenazarte?

No, no podría.

Es mi miedo a perderla, después que te he perdido a ti. Hace tanto que no te veo, y no sé si vuelva a hacerlo (en esta vida, al menos)… Sólo sé que moriré si alguien la aleja de mi lado. ¿Me oyes, Atenea? ¡Me muero!

No me atrevería a amenazarte, jamás, solamente te pido que lo tengas en cuenta: si dejas que la arena se vaya de entre mis dedos, pasarán otros doscientos años antes que vuelvas a verme.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia: ver capítulo 1.

2.

Algo en ella comenzó a cambiar poco después de tu partida. Dejó de lado las tosquedades y los apodos. Dejó por completo esa insoportable actitud todopoderosa. Un día noté que sabía cuando ella sonreía, aún con esa máscara nefasta sobre su cara.

Después de un tiempo dejó de usar la máscara durante el día, excepto ante los guardias del Santuario o de forasteros. Era contemplativa igual que siempre, pero ahora su trato hacia los subordinados era del el tipo que demanda obediencia por respeto, y no por miedo. Poco a poco creció en compasión mientras crecía como mujer. Más radiante cada día, como luz cálida del sol; cada día más llena de tu esencia. Yo me preguntaba qué fue lo que tú hiciste para transformarla, y pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en qué sería lo que ustedes dos tramaban…

Ella solía acompañarnos, a Shun y a mí, a la orilla del mar… contemplando… recordando. Llegaba con el rostro descubierto y se sentaba entre los dos. Tomaba mi mano en una de las suyas y la de Shun en la otra, y sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Sabes que esas lágrimas que eran por ti, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí lo sabes.

Ella decía que llorar ya no la avergonzaba, que la compasión en el corazón de sus Santos te hacía una Diosa feliz. Ella decía que tú querías vernos felices también. ¡Ah, Saori! ¡Cuánto sentíamos tu falta! No podíamos estar lejos del Santuario por mucho tiempo, pues solamente dentro de sus fronteras nos sentíamos cerca de tu presencia.

----

Yo sé que siempre tuve debilidad por ella, pero no hay forma de que previera la forma en la que ella sacudiría mi mundo desde su centro mismo.

Creo que para darme a entender debo empezar desde el principio.

Hacía cerca de un año desde que Shun decidió echarse a andar por el mundo. Se fue con la idea de encontrar a Ikki, o a encontrarse a sí mismo, o quién sabe realmente a qué. –Volveré pronto, Seiya -él murmuró-, pero primero es necesario que encuentre…

-No me hacen falta tus explicaciones, Shun -le dije. Su expresión me hizo ver que mi voz estaba cargada con _un poco_ de amargura. –todos se van, ¿qué te detiene?

Él siempre resintió la dureza de mis palabras, debí tener un poco más de tacto. –Sabes bien que volveré, así será -dijo él con tal resolución que destruyó mis intentos de pesimismo.

Y él volvió antes de lo que yo esperaba. No trajo de vuelta a Ikki, pero tampoco volvió solo. Luego de abrazarme hasta la asfixia, dijo algo así como –Seiya, ¿recuerdas a June?

Yo recordaba, desde luego que sí, a una niña flaquita y cataléptica que una vez Shun llevó en sus brazos cuando aún estábamos en Japón, antes que partiéramos hacia el Santuario por primera vez. Ella llegó tratando de disuadirlo de la tarea imposible que estábamos emprendiendo. Estoy seguro que él volvió a verla de vez en cuando, y así también hablaba de ella… Pero nunca mencionó lo endemoniadamente atractiva que la chica se había vuelto. –Infeliz suertudo – murmuré, y luego me dirigí a la muchacha mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello en un lamentable intento de verme despreocupado –me da gusto verla, señorita.

June dijo que se iba a buscar a Marin y a Shaina, yo asumí que se trataba de algún asunto de amazonas, pero luego mencionó algo sobre ir de compras. Yo creí que había oído mal (su griego no era muy fluido en ese entonces), pero realmente no le puse mucha atención. Yo estaba muy entretenido con la forma en la que Shun la veía mientras ella se alejaba.

-Y, -decidí que era tiempo de romper el trance-, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta y me cuentas qué hay de nuevo?

-Sí, claro… Por qué no… -me respondió, ausente.

Caminamos mientras él me contaba sobre su búsqueda de Ikki, que fue completamente sin sentido, y cómo la Isla de la Reina Muerte no era nada mejor de lo que Ikki describió. Sobre cómo buscó y buscó hasta finalmente reconocer que _tal vez_ Ikki no quería ser encontrado. Creo que más preciso decir que tuvo algo así como una epifanía, a consecuencia de de una señora fiebre que se consiguió en alguna parte cerca de Malasia. Apuesto a que debió darle una buena sacudida a sus sesos, porque se necesita algo de ligas mayores para hacer desistir a Shun. Como sea, me contó de cómo llegó a la Isla de Andrómeda, para ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. Encontró que la paz de Atenea les había llegado de alguna forma, pero luego de las proverbiales visitas de los Caballeros Dorados, los isleños necesitaban algo de motivación. Decidió quedarse allí algún tiempo… eso sí, la isla no fue la única razón, pues allí fue que también encontró a June.

Paramos a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, en un sitio desde donde veíamos de lejos la orilla del mar. La vista de Shun se perdía en el azul del agua que brillaba bajo la luz insistente del sol, yo por mi parte permanecí en silencio, tratando de no arruinar el momento. Creo que esta comprensión silenciosa entre él y yo debe venir de la era mitológica, no tengo otra explicación. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, me sentía muy bien estando sólo así, y cuando finalmente habló me encontró con la guardia baja.

Según recuerdo, nuestra conversación fue algo parecido a esto:

-Seiya… Ehem… Yo… me voy a casar con June.

-¿Uh?

-Dije que voy a ca…

-No, te oí la primera vez.

-Ah, sí, claro… -él enmendó. -Pues… Me preguntaba si quisieras ser nuestro testigo. Sería un gran honor para nosotros.

-¿Yo? –Todavía no me recuperaba de la noticia, ¡y luego me tiraba esto encima, como si nada! – ¿Y qué hay de Hyoga?, es decir, seguramente se molestará si no lo tomas en cuenta.

-Ah, él está avisado y prometió que vendrá, al igual que Shiryu –dijo alegremente.

Y entonces entendí que era él último en enterarme, ¿por qué no me sorprendía? No quería seguir hablando, pero Shun insistió.

-Y bueno, ¿qué dices?

-No sé…

-¿No?

-No sé qué decir.

-Ah, ya veo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada herida de él… no tiene idea de lo que hace conmigo… o tal vez sí sabe y siempre supo… no que importe ahora. Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con él y comencé a sentirme mal al respecto, no era mi intención romperle el corazón cuando me lo estaba confiando. –Hmmm, entonces… ¿ya tienen fecha? -pregunté, y su cara volvió a relajarse.

-Bueno… -dijo tímidamente –estaba pensando en… ¿mañana?

Ahora, o escuché mal o estaba alucinando. -¡¿QUÉ?! –grité, mis ojos se abrieron para darle la mirada de "¿Hoy sí se te botó la canica o qué?".

-Yo sé que es pronto, espero que Hyoga y Shiryu logren venir… pero si no, supongo que podríamos esperar un día o dos…

-¡Pero Shun! ¿Tienes qué? ¿Dieciséis años?

Él se rió alegremente –Seiya, soy mayor que tú, aunque no por mucho, pero sabes bien que no tengo dieciséis.

Pues sí, tenía razón, pero yo era muy joven para estar pensando en casarme, y él también.

–Bueno, pero… ¿por qué la prisa? No es como si nos fuéramos a la guerra la semana próxima, o que el mundo se fuera a acabar… -esto último me salió algo chistoso, tomando en cuenta la historia de nuestras vidas-, o a menos que hayan metido las patas o algo así…

Estaba esperando que me mandara a cerrar la boca, o al menos que se riera un poco, pero nada. Por un segundo sentí congelarme, cientos de imágenes terroríficas pasaron por mi mente: guerra, desesperanza… la tierra bebiéndose tu sangre como dulce néctar… junto a la sangre de todos nosotros. Cuando volteé a verlo pude distinguir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no volteaba a verme. Sentí que el alivio que me caía encima como una cascada, refrescándome. No pude evitar reírme un poco –Oh. Mi. Diosa… ¡ESTÁN EMBARAZADOS! -ni soltar en seguida la carcajada-, ¡Estáas en probleeemaas!

-¡Seiya! -me regañó, su cara estaba mostrando una variedad de tonos de rojo que hubiera avergonzado al catálogo de la tienda de pinturas. Luego de un par de minutos de risa escandalosa, logré calmarme lo suficiente para recuperar la compostura. Estaba encantado, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tan gozosamente. Él volvió la vista hacia mí y sonrió, se veía feliz… realmente feliz. Su sonrisa siempre me hizo mucho bien. Seguimos sentados en confortable silencio, el sol se estaba poniendo y regalándonos el más increíble espectáculo de nubes coloreadas.

-Por supuesto que seré tu testigo. Eres mi hermano, no necesitas preguntar.

-¡Ah, qué bueno! -exhaló con alivio.

-Pero sabes, voy a extrañarte. –Dije, aunque estaba sonriendo. Él tenía el mismo derecho a la felicidad que los otros, sólo porque yo era un necio y no podía mantenerme lejos del Santuario no significaba que él tuviera que hacer lo mismo. Ahora él también se iría, y yo me quedaría… y ésta vez de veras solo. Era natural… debí haberlo anticipado, pero ¡Dioses! ¡Sí que dolía!

-¿A qué te refieres? –se veía confundido.

-Cuando tú… ya sabes… te vayas. A vivir con ella en tu casita de la pradera, con un cerco blanco rodeado de flores, y pajarillos cantando…

-¡Ah! –se rió. –De hecho, esperábamos poder quedarnos aquí. Me imaginé que no te importaría que tomáramos mi dormitorio… Desde luego que pensaba consultarte primero, no es mi intención imponerme… -y luego siguió parloteando pero no le puse atención.

-Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte? Le interrumpí, sólo para estar seguro.

-Sí, Seiya. Yo… tú… me has hecho mucha falta. –Dijo tímidamente, -es que ha sido así por un largo tiempo, sólo nosotros dos… y no podría dejarte aquí solo… Es decir, si estás de acuerdo.

-Hm. Déjame pensarlo por un momento. –Hice una mueca de falsa reflexión-, serías tú, la señora, el pequeño y chillón capullito de alegría… y yo. Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Esta vez su sonrisa no cabía en su cara, y su alegría era contagiosa. No pude evitar sentirme conmovido y agradecido de tenerlo de hermano. Salté hacia su lado, atrapándole el cuello con mi brazo izquierdo mientras le alborotaba bruscamente el cabello con los nudillos de mi mano derecha. – ¡El tímido de Shun va a casarse! ¡El mundo está chiflado! –me burlé, y luego reí un poco más.

-¡Ya basta, Seiya! Se quejó, pero luego él también se echó a reír.

---

Hyoga apareció al día siguiente. Con sus tendencias a la soledad igual que siempre, no quiso hablar sobre su vida en el Gran Hielo. Se veía bien, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. O tal vez era que ya no podía verla, porque cada vez que nos encontrábamos, su cabeza estaba más arriba. Es decir, ya había pasado los veinte años, ¿no era como hora de que parara de crecer? Supongo que no le llegó el recordatorio de "ya estás suficientemente alto, ahora puedes parar de crecer"… y el asunto ya se me estaba volviendo cansado.

Esa misma tarde llegó Shiryu, confieso que fue muy bueno verlo de nuevo. A su lado estaban Sunrei, siempre encantadora, y su hijo Long. Ese pequeño contagia la alegría a donde quiera que vaya. Pasamos una velada agradable en mi casa, conversando y recordando los viejos tiempos. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos juntos los cuatro, fue muy bueno tenerlos cerca.

La boda fue al día siguiente. Fue una ceremonia muy simple y privada, en la alcaldía de un pueblo vecino al Santuario. Ellos dos sí que eran una pareja extraordinaria, ninguno de los dos necesitaba mucho arreglo para verse como los modelos en la portada de una revista de moda. La diferencia es que estos dos estaban genuinamente felices.

Con todo, la verdad es que a penas si recuerdo algunas cosas, pues algo más estaba ocupando mi atención.

Marin y Shaina también asistieron a la boda. Marin llevaba un vestido muy formal y discreto, y la máscara. Fue la primera vez que la vi vestida con algo así, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Shaina en cambio… ¡Ah, mi querida Diosa! Traía aquel vestido sin mangas, de color azul celeste. Puedo jurar por todos los dioses (excepto por ti, por supuesto) que no estaba tratando de averiguar más de la cuenta, pero es que la tela se ceñía a su cuerpo de una forma que debería estar prohibida por la ley. Se veía un poco más pequeña, aún con el cabello sujetado arriba, mostrando la longitud completa de su cuello. Después me di cuenta que era porque llevaba unas sandalias de suela plana. Creo que ella no se sentía nada cómoda, tal vez esperaba que nadie en el pueblo (además de nosotros) la reconociera, vestida como estaba. Supongo que solamente llegó a la boda ante la insistencia de June, porque no quería decepcionar a una colega Amazona. O tal vez solamente estaba tratando de volverme loco. En cualquier caso tuvo éxito.

Yo, por mi parte, fallé miserablemente. Fingí estar poniendo atención al par de tórtolos intercambiando sus votos. Traté sinceramente de seguir la secuencia de los eventos, y recuerdo que en algún momento firmé algo, y solamente espero haber escrito bien mi nombre. Traté de no admirarla desvergonzadamente, pero todo era de por gusto. Shiryu y Hyoga se intercambiaban miradas socarronas, y yo estaba seguro que no eran a causa de los recién casados. Me sentí expuesto por los ojos indiscretos de mis más queridos amigos. Sucios traidores, ya se las verían con migo más tarde.

Después de la boda fuimos a almorzar a un sitio todo elegante. Creo que la Fundación Gaude pagó por todo, porque no me acuerdo de haber visto siquiera la cuenta. A quién le importaba, de todas formas… I aunque me importara un carajo, tampoco estaba de humor para una escena. Además, el asunto de "Shaina en el vestidito azul" me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado. Maldición, a esa distancia podía sentir su aroma. No se había puesto ningún perfume, era sólo su aroma. Ese mismo que yo recordaba de las peleas, de las batallas… y de todas las veces que usó su cuerpo como mi escudo. Aquel día su aroma me aseguraba nuevamente que era ella, la mujer que profesó su amor por mí, años atrás. Me pregunté si detrás de esa mirada fiera, la amabilidad que pude ver en sus momentos vulnerables todavía estaba allí. Ella sabía… sabía que yo conocía ese lado suyo. Me preguntaba por qué lo negaba con tanta vehemencia. Tan orgullosa… y tan bella… Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que no mostró que le importara que todos presenciaran su entusiasmo de morir por mis manos. Me alegra que no se haya salido con la suya, que desperdicio tan terrible hubiera sido.

Pasamos allí la mayor parte de la noche, tal vez hablando, bebiendo, bailando… honestamente no recuerdo más que mis pensamientos viajando hacia la mujer sentada a mi lado. Después de muchas horas y varios tragos, las apariencias dejaron de importarme y me dediqué por completo a estudiar sus gestos y ademanes. Aparenté estar enfocado en sus palabras y sus conversaciones con los otros, pero la verdad es que estaba en un trance inducido por los movimientos ágiles de sus labios y la danza de sus pestañas. No hubo más qué discernir por el resto de la velada.

Antes del amanecer nos despedimos de Shun y June cuando anunciaron que tenían un bote a Italia que tomar. Iban a pasar allí algo así como un par de semanas, y luego regresarían a casa para comenzar con su vida (mejor dicho "nuestra vida") juntos. El resto de nosotros caminó de regreso a mi casa, todos muy cansados y listos para dormir toda la mañana. La mayoría cayó inconsciente al nomás llegar, con excepción de Marin que desapareció en alguna parte del camino, y Shaina, que se despidió y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Esperé un momento muy breve antes de darme cuenta que nadie estaba interesado en lo que yo hacía, y fui tras ella. La alcancé en menos de un minuto -¡Hey! –Grité-, déjame que te acompañe.

Ella volteó para verme, sus ojos verdes y somnolientos me rogaban por un momento de paz. No que fuera a dárselo. Caminé a su lado en silencio. Me pregunté qué pasaría si tratara de tomar su mano… ¿Me dejaría? ¿Me haría saborear el polvo del camino? Cuando estaba considerando que un poco de tierra en mi boca no era un precio tan alto que pagar, ella se volvió hacia mí y habló.

-Mira Seiya, está amaneciendo.

Y en verdad así era, en el interior de mi alma.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me siento sumamente complacida de que esta historia sea de su agrado. Tanto que me veo aquí publicando el capítulo siguiente antes de lo que hubiera pensado posible. Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios, en verdad hacen que den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Debido a que no puedo responder directamente algunos de dichos comentarios, me pareció que era del caso responderlos al final del capítulo.

Este capítulo contiene violencia, tanto emocional como física. No es nada que un fan de Saint Seiya no pueda manejar, eso se los aseguro, pero de todas formas hago la advertencia.

Ahora sí y sin más preámbulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Renuncia: Lo único de Saint Seiya que me pertenece, es la obsesión.

3.

Desde la creación de mi alma hasta el fin del universo, tú eres la razón de mi existencia. Por ti rompí las columnas que sostenían el océano. Fui al infierno y al cielo, y volví. Desafié a los mismos Dioses, y luché contra ellos.

Mis hermanos y yo éramos sólo unos muchachos mortales, pero jamás hubo duda en nuestros corazones… porque todo lo hacíamos por ti. No había tarea demasiado dura mientras supiéramos que escucharíamos tu voz, infinitamente encantadora, y que sentiríamos el milagro que es tu cosmo.

Lamentablemente, he de decirte, en esta vida soy más que tu guerrero o tu campeón. Soy un hombre como tantos otros. Que tiene un nombre, un corazón de músculo que late, y sangre caliente dentro de sus venas. Tú te arrancaste de mi lado, voluntariamente. ¿Cómo podrías demandar la totalidad de mi devoción? Ella decía que tú no pedías eso, que tú sólo ansiabas que encontráramos algo de felicidad… y paz. Lo decía con tanta frecuencia que comenzó a sacarme de quicio. ¿Cómo podría ella saber lo que tú querías de mí, y lo que no? Cada día se asemejaba más a una doncella de tu templo.

Celestial…

… inalcanzable.

Un día me di cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo, por ti. Sentí que mi corazón mortal se destrozaba, no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Sin siquiera desearlo, traer de vuelta a la Shaina que yo conocía se convirtió en mi cruzada personal.

No me entiendas mal, para mí no era difícil.

_____

Como decía, Shun estaba de viaje con su nueva esposa, Hyoga y Shiryu (y la familia) se fueron de vuelta a sus respectivos lugares, y yo me había quedado en soledad con mis pensamientos… Pensamientos maliciosos que involucraban a una cierta mujer italiana en un cierto vestido azul celeste, y que se rehusaban a dejarme en paz. Necesité reunir todo lo que había en mí, y de toda la mañana, para reunir el valor necesario para ir en su búsqueda. Después de medio día decidí que era tiempo, no tuve dificultad alguna en rastrear su cosmo, estaba entrenando a sus pupilos y eso lo hacía aún más fácil.

Me senté a verla enseñar, plenamente consciente de que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, pero encontrando un placer sórdido en ello. Sus movimientos eran inmisericordes, pero aunque lo intentara no podía esconder la gracia con la que los ejecutaba. Trataba rudamente a sus estudiantes, pero creo que para disfrazar su paciente dedicación, y la satisfacción que su progreso le inspiraba. Era una buena maestra, igual que Marin. Sentí algo parecido a nostalgia de mis años infantiles en el Santuario… sí, los mismos que en su momento odié con todas mis fuerzas. Ya sé, irónico.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que las lecciones terminaran, y me dio la impresión de que la prisa tenía algo que ver con mi presencia. No que fuera a quejarme. Una vez todos los chavales estaban fuera de vista, ella se volvió y caminó hacia mí. Se sentó cerca, en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Sentí que debía decir algo, así que hablé lo primero que me vino a la mente.

–Me siento algo nostálgico, de verte con tus alumnos, quiero decir.

Ella no me respondió, pero detrás de la máscara había una sonrisa. Como te dije, yo podía darme cuenta. – ¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco? –pregunté, aunque no tengo idea de dónde salió esa idea.

-¿Uh? –ella sonaba sorprendida -Yo…

-Esos niños no son reto para ti, ¿no me digas que no extrañas los verdaderos combates?

-Tú dijiste que nunca más ibas a pelear conmigo, y no fue hace tantos años.

Pues sí, ella estaba en lo cierto. –Supongo que cambié de idea. Además, solamente sería práctica, no es como si te estuviera retando a un combate a muerte –. Me pareció que esto último la molestó un poco, yo sabía que ella detestaba que no la tomara en serio. Estúpido de mí.

No me respondió de inmediato, luego de un momento se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. –Lo siento, se hace tarde. De veras tengo que irme.

Salté de la piedra donde estaba sentado y la sujeté de la muñeca, -Shaina, por favor… -Ella se volvió hacia mí, su endiablada máscara tenía esa mirada inexpresiva que me daba escalofríos. De inmediato dejó caer su rostro y sus hombros, mientras exhalaba fuertemente. Era una señal de rendición, una vez más rogándome que la dejara ir.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Ya te dije, por los viejos tiempos. –No tenía nada mejor que decir.

Ella levantó la cara y me vio directamente a los ojos, y en ese breve instante me pregunté si sería muy tarde para retractarme.

-Muy bien, Seiya, pediste un verdadero combate. No se te ocurra contenerte, porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

_____

Adoptó su postura de combate y esperó a que yo tirara el primer golpe. Tuve que complacerla, esto era mi idea después de todo. Se movió ágilmente para evitarme, sólo lo justo para interceptarme con un codazo en el pecho. Recibí el dolor con una sonrisa. La última vez que peleamos ella tenía una velocidad superior al sonido, pero yo sabía que en los años subsiguientes se esclavizó con entrenamientos inmisericordes. Todo el sacrificio rindió fruto, ella era mucho mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Excelente.

Intercambiamos golpes y patadas durante algún rato, sin que nadie tomara la delantera. Así siguió hasta que ambos entendimos que era necesario un cambio de estrategia. Nos mantuvimos aparte, sin movernos, sólo mirándonos. Los dos estábamos calmados y listos, un par de viejos guerreros con demasiadas cicatrices sobre nuestras espaldas.

-Entonces, -dije- pensé que me ibas a dar un verdadero combate. No me decepciones, Shaina.

Escuché su grito furioso mientras emprendía en mi contra. Era rápida, como dije antes, pero también era muy lista. Tiró una finta y yo caí, antes que pudiera moverme me tenía en línea para recibir su "Garra de Trueno". Sentí miles de volteos corriendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, trayendo de vuelta algunas memorias… mi cuerpo se estremecía de glorioso sufrimiento. ¡Ah, mi amada Luna, mi Diosa! Esta fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentí verdaderamente vivo. Caí al suelo y no traté de levantarme. Ella se quedó parada, viéndome. Yo deseaba ver su rostro, desesperadamente. Añoraba sus ojos apasionados y esa máscara me los estaba negando. Volé de vuelta sobre mis pies a la vez que tiré un puñetazo directo a su cabeza. Fue rápido y la tomé desprevenida. Mi puño golpeó a un lado de su cara, quisiera pensar que fue lo suficientemente moderado como para no golpearla, pero con la fuerza necesaria para hacer caer la máscara. La vi golpear el suelo, ahora parecía una hoja de chatarra y ya no la cara de un demonio. Frente a mí, donde estuvo el endiablado pedazo de metal, ahora había un rostro angélico. El ángel furioso me haría pagar por mi atrevimiento… sonreí satisfecho, -no lo hubiera querido de otra forma –susurré, sólo para mí.

Ella no movió un solo músculo, su voz baja y temblorosa. – ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Respondí su pregunta con otra, haciéndome el que no entendía ni le importaba. Me escuché hablando cruelmente a la mujer que siempre estuvo de mi lado. Diosa, Diosa… Desde luego que ella se hubiera quitado la máscara sólo con que yo se lo pidiera. Yo sé que me estaba comportando como un estúpido, pero en aquel momento no podía evitarlo. Yo… yo creo que en el fondo no pretendía ser malo, pero pelear con ella trajo de vuelta el calor a mi sangre. Todos los sentimientos crudos que mantuve encarcelados en el rincón más lejano de mi psiquis, ocultos por años detrás de mi desolación, comenzaron a liberarse:

Incredulidad, de tu abandono.

Furia contra mí mismo, porque sin ti estaba perdido.

Furia en contra tuya, porque tus motivos y tus métodos me permanecen ajenos.

¡Y terrible… hiriente… desoladora furia en contra de ella! Porque tú hablabas con ella pero no conmigo, porque ella podía entenderte y yo no. Me sentí traicionado por ambas, my dulce Saori y mi fiel amiga… Mujeres arteras… el sufrimiento era igual de intenso que mi amor por ustedes.

-¡Ossshhh! –Se quejó-, ¡cállate Seiya, mejor cuida tu guardia!

Se lanzó en contra mía, estaba perdiendo su concentración.

-¿O qué? –Continué con el asedio- ¿qué podrías hacerme tú?

Ella siguió tirando golpes, pero yo no tenía problemas para evitarlos. -¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan furiosa? ¿Es porque tiré tu máscara? Te ves mucho mejor así.

-¡Callla… te! -Ella jadeaba, cada vez sus golpes eran menos precisos, cada vez estaba más y más furiosa y al parecer ya no le importaba que el enojo afectara sus capacidades.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que vea tu cara?

Ella paró en seco y sus ojos me gritaban su incredulidad y temor, como si supiera lo que yo diría a continuación:

-¿O es que ya no me amas?

Pues sí, lo dije. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería capaz de tirar un golpe tan bajo, lo hubiera negado. Aún así, lo dije. Pero, ¿mencioné lo "estúpido" que estaba siendo en ese momento? Pues creo que el término ya no es suficiente a partir de éste punto. Tal vez "imbécil", sí, eso podría servir… En fin, estaba yo comportándome con el peor de los imbéciles, y aún cuando ella retrocedió, sus ojos enormes y temblorosos, y sus pupilas encogiéndose; no entendí que ya era suficiente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y comenzaron a derramarlas. Sus puños estaban apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos de una forma que se veía dolorosa. -Cierra… la maldita… boca-. A penas si pude escuchar su voz.

-Oblígame, si puedes.

Lo siguiente que supe fue su puño atravesando mi cara, de un lado al otro. No estaba listo y tuve que dar un paso atrás. Dioses… se veía tan bella así de furiosa. Se lanzó hacia mí, pero esta vez no tuve problemas para evitar sus golpes, su concentración se había ido por completo. Aproveché su impulso para sujetar sus hombros, pivoteé utilizando la inercia de su propio movimiento, forzándola a girar. Su espalda chocó contra una pared, produciendo un sonido seco. La pared se rajó detrás de su cuerpo y ella dejó salir un gemido, sus rasgos estaban desfigurados por el dolor.

Apreté sus hombros, empujándola más contra la pared. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso, utilizando fuerzas innecesarias para mantenerla inmóvil. No me preocupé por ver su cara mientras presionaba mi cuerpo en contra del suyo, la ira me hacía ciego ante su sufrimiento. Acerqué mi cabeza a la de ella y susurré en su oído -¿Por qué… por qué ella habla contigo? –Sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía mientras sus costillas luchaban por expandirse lo suficiente para respirar. –Y ya que ella te habla, tal vez puedes decirme… ¿por qué trata de quitarme todo lo que amo?

Sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba, y todo lo que escuché fueron sus sollozos ahogados. Oh, Diosa… Así de pronto mi cabeza se aclaró. La solté y bajé la cabeza, mientras me alejaba de ella. Durante algunos segundos sentí que mi cuerpo se helaba, el frío recorriendo mi espina dorsal.

Gracias a tu bondad, Atenea, que ella no iba a dejar las cosas así. Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba cayendo sobre mi espalda, y la suela de un gastado zapato amarillo estaba sobre mi cara, apretando mi cabeza contra el suelo, y un tacón puntiagudo estaba amenazando con perforar mi garganta. "_Hola mi zapato amigo… hace tiempo que no te veía tan de cerca._" Entendí que aún permanecía el amo de sus pasiones, al menos eso. Tuve ganas de sonreír, pero por alguna afortunada razón, logré pensarlo mejor. Recé a todas las deidades que se me ocurrieron en el momento, porque mi cara no mostrara lo que estaba pensando.

-Nunca… más… -Ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar la compostura-, me hables… de esa forma… O hables… así… de ella. Insensible… egocéntrico… ¡Idiota!

Quitó su zapato de mi cara, dio la vuelta, y se fue. No quise verla mientras se alejaba, así que volví la vista hacia abajo, la frente contra el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Me sentía la peor basura, por más de una razón. Una risa amaga brotó de mi garganta… ¿y qué más podía hacer, mi Atenea-Saori?

Lloré de odio y lástima por mí mismo… me sentía perdido.

Respuestas a los comentarios:

**Cami:** ¡Hola a ti también! Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade la historia. Yo misma he notado que hay muy pocas historias sobre esta pareja. Espero de todo corazón que sigas con migo y que la historia llene tus expectativas.

**MaraJade: **Pues cómo ves que me animé a ponerla en español. Je,je. Por favor disculpa la tardanza en la actualización de la versión en inglés, el fin de año fue una locura y ya de por sí soy muy lenta escribiendo. El capítulo 6 en inglés ya está terminado y en revisión, intentaré no hacerte esperar mucho más. Y sí, estoy decidida a terminar esta historia, aunque no creo que sea una conclusión como tal, espero más bien que forme parte de una historia más grande. Al menos esas son mis aspiraciones, y mi deseo es llevarlas a cabo. Saludos y un abrazo.

**Agata**: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y más aún me alegra leer que te gusta la caracterización de Seiya. Hasta el momento mis historias (que son poquitas) tratan sobre los personajes como adultos jóvenes. Los escribo como me imagino que su personalidad se desarrollaría con el tiempo, basándome en las características y cualidades de los jovencitos que todos conocemos y queremos. Por supuesto son sólo apreciaciones mías... Y creo que tienes razón, ya que Seiya no es el más popular de los Chicos de Bronce, muchas veces los fics no hacen justicia a sus cualidades. Yo creo que él es un joven muy leal y apasionado. Esa cabeza caliente hace que muchas veces haga cosas sin pensar, pero también hace que sea muy valiente y decidido. Algo necio, tal vez. Yo veo esas cosas como un gran potencial para un personaje. ;). Como viste en este capítulo, también creo que Seiya, en las circunstancias de esta historia, estaría terriblemente herido por la ausencia de Saori, y ya ves que el dolor hace que la gente se comporte mal algunas veces. Yo veo que esto le añade complejidad al personaje, y me encanta que sea así. Lo mismo va por Shaina, pues yo la veo como una mujer muy fuerte pero también con una gran capacidad de amar y que probablemente sufre de mucha soledad. Las cosas no pueden quedarse así, ¿no te parece?

**Pegaso Seiya**: Gracias, como siempre tus comentarios son una inspiración, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

Ok, saludos a todos y todas, nos leemos en el próximo.

Rihannon.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Estoy muy feliz con la aceptación que está teniendo este fic. Me siento sorprendida pero muy halagada por sus comentarios, mis queridísimos lectores. Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, respuestas a algunos comentarios al final.

Renuncia: Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco) pertenece a su autor, Kurumada Sensei, y a la demás gente que tiene derechos legales para lucrar con la serie. Yo no soy ellos, y yo no hago dinero con esto.

4.

Según narra el mito, Pegaso nació de la sangre que brotó del cuello cercenado de la _Gorgona_, luego de morir decapitada en su batalla contra Perseo. Engendrado por Poseidón y creado de la muerte de una desdichada criatura (que debió pensarlo mejor antes de ganarse la enemistad de Atenea), lo primero que sus jóvenes fosas nasales percibieron fue el olor de la matanza. Fue Atenea, sin embargo, quien acogió al desconcertado recién nacido, resguardándolo bajo el ala de su sabiduría. Cuidó de él pacientemente, hasta que su inquietud fue apaciguada, y lo domó. Tal vez la Diosa simpatizó con el caballo alado porque ellos compartían la marca de un nacimiento violento, y la naturaleza analógica de sus orígenes los hacía contrapartes en el destino. Solo ella… tú, la Diosa Guerrera… pudiste entender su corazón, y cubierto por la protección de tu escudo él se convirtió en el célebre Dios-Caballo que sirvió de montura a los héroes… El potador de los truenos de Zeus, la maravilla que hacía brotar los manantiales de gozosa inspiración en cada sitio donde se posaba.

Me preguntaba por qué, habiendo nacido yo bajo su signo y todo eso, me encontraba totalmente ajeno a cualquier tipo de inspiración divina. Los únicos pensamientos inspirados que en esos días me visitaban, venían de mi maltratada musa de los verdes cabellos.

Lo ridículo de la situación era que sólo me sentía inspirado para comportarme como un total imbécil. No podía entender por qué, de veras. Ella siempre fue amable conmigo (Ok, no siempre, pero había sido amable conmigo desde hacía un buen tiempo); ella era valiente, bella, virtuosa, leal a ti, una peleadora increíble… yo no tenía ninguna razón para odiarla, ¡y no la odiaba! Pero odiaba la forma en la que estaba impresa en mi mente, y cómo al estar cerca de ella me olvidaba de quién era yo, y cuál era mi propósito, y porqué estaba inmerso en mi propia miseria… y duelo.

No la vi durante toda la semana siguiente, pero no fue por no intentarlo. Fui a todos los lugares que sabía que ella frecuentaba, hice todo lo posible por toparme "accidentalmente" con ella. Con todo y lo mal que me sentía, no quise ir a buscarla a su casa porque eso se hubiera visto algo… ¿desesperado de mi parte? Y no, no me sentía desesperado… todavía, nomás no podía dormir, ni comer, ni tener un mísero minuto de paz. Nah! ¿Desesperado? Para nada.

Aún así… ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre no darle a las cosas su merecida importancia hasta sentir su falta? Pues sí… la extrañaba de una forma abrumadora.

No podía sentir su cosmo por ninguna parte. Fui a buscar a sus pupilos, pero ellos me dijeron que Marin había estado supervisando sus entrenamientos desde hacía varios días. No tuve más opción que ir a buscar a mi maestra, pero por supuesto me tomó otro par de días decidir que estaba "así de desesperado" como para ir con ella. La encontré en su cabaña, sentada enfrente de una mesa y concentrada en su lectura. No se volvió hacia mí cuando la saludé.

-Marin.

-Seiya, respondió –no esperaba verte hoy.

No se dignaba a verme, me sentía bastante incómodo y no ayudaba en nada a mi situación de por sí difícil. –Ehm… ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación. –Dijo, sin dar señal de que en verdad le importara.

-Yo he estado bien… o más o menos. –Murmuré.

-Qué bueno- respondió secamente.

La cosa no estaba mejorando en el departamento de la cordialidad, así que decidí ir directo al grano, bueno… quiero decir, luego de darle algunas vueltas. –Sí, bueno… -Me rasqué la cabeza y puse esa cara de avergonzado que ella tanto detesta. Pude sentir la ira creciendo dentro de ella, aún cuando no me estaba mirando, -puesss… me preguntaba si de perdida… ya sabes… en estos días… ¿has visto a Shaina?

Marin dejó lo que estaba leyendo, o haciendo, y se volvió hacia mí de una manera que espantó de mi cara cualquier expresión de estupidez. –Seiya –comezó –He tratado, en verdad he tratado de mantenerme al margen, porque sea lo que sea que pase entre ustedes dos no es mi problema, pero si me vienes a preguntar a mí, sólo puede ser porque no eres capaz de superar tu pinche necedad. Así que… -hizo una pausa para respirar, -deja de ser tan denso y ve a disculparte.

Yo me quedé pasmado y no me moví durante unos quince segundos, hasta que ella me trajo de vuelta de una forma no del todo amable.

-¡Seiya! ¡Andando! ¡Disculparte! ¡¡AHORA!!

Pues bueno, como que esa fue toda la inspiración que necesitaba, porque antes que me diera tiempo de pensar en nada, me encontré frente a la puerta de Shaina.

Toqué.

Nada.

Toqué otra vez.

Nada otra vez.

Llamé, entonces -¡Shaina!

Nada… o más bien debiera decir que lo que mis sentidos normales percibían era el olor de ese incienso que tanto le gusta. Sentía su cosmo, a penas, pero sabía que ella estaba adentro.

-¡Shaina! ¡Abre la puerta! -Insistí.

Finalmente respondió, su voz muy muy débil pero igual se las arreglaba para sonar grosera.

– ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete al diablo, Seiya, no tengo nada que decirte!

-¡Maldición! –apreté mis dientes y dejé ir la cabeza contra la puerta, pegando con la frente. –¡Por amor a dios que más te guste, mujer! - Luego respiré hondo y bajé el tono. –Por favor, Shaina, ábreme.

-¡Largo! ¡Déjame en paz! –Y luego creo que la escuché insultándome en su idioma natal –_Uomo idiota, cretino… ¡Stupido!_

Pues, tal vez me lo merecía, pero con lo que me costó tomar valor para llegar allí, no me iba a ir hasta haber agotado los recursos. –De acuerdo, -suspiré- voy a sentarme a esperar hasta que se te dé la gana abrir la maldita puerta. Vas a tener que salir, tarde o temprano, y yo también puedo ser terco cuando me lo propongo, ¿sabes? -Qué pregunta, desde luego que lo sabía. Y tenía razón sobre mí: estúpido.

Así que me senté y esperé. Esperé, esperé, esperé… y esperé. El sol se puso, yo silbé una vieja canción japonesa hasta que el cielo se oscureció y las estrellas aparecieron… Y ella no abrió. La temperatura comenzó a bajar notablemente, algo poco común en esa época del año. –Hmmm- Sonreí y agradecí a los dioses por su ayuda.

-Ehem… -hablé lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara –sólo para tu información: me estoy congelando aquí afuera. Te aviso nomás pa' que no te espantes mañana cuando encuentres aquí frente a tu casa el cadáver congelado de un pobre tipo que murió de hipo… termia… o como sea que le digan a cuando te palmas por el frío.

-Ohhhh! –Su irritación se escuchaba desde fuera, -¡por favor! -Pero funcionó, porque ella abrió. Me volví hacia ella para encontrarme con un par de pies descalzos, y luego un par de piernas. Levanté la vista, solamente llevaba una camiseta diez tallas más grande que para cubrir (digo yo) su ropa interior. Me estaba mirando hacia abajo, su cabello era un total desastre y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas, pero la mirada en sus ojos era profunda y compasiva. Creo que nunca la había visto tan bella.

-----

No dijo nada, se volteó y caminó hacia adentro. Me puse de pie, un poco acalambrado por todo el tiempo que pasé sentado en el suelo, y la seguí. Cerré la puerta desde dentro, el pequeño recinto se sentía cálido y olía a incienso dulce. Ella estaba acostada en el catre con una cobija cubriéndola por completo, de pies a cabeza. Me acerqué y me agaché a su lado, ella se volteó y me dio la espalda cuando traté de tacar su brazo, pero al menos ya no estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me senté en el suelo (sip, al suelo otra vez), recostando mis brazos en el borde del catre, y luego extendí mi brazo izquierdo de modo que podía acariciar su cabello. Ella se estremeció un momento, pero luego se relajó. Entendí esto como una señal de que me escucharía, así que hablé.

-Lo siento mucho, Shaina.

-¿Sí? Pues deberías. –A penas la escuché.

-En serio, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento. –Y estaba diciéndole la verdad, sí que lo sentía, así que continué, -siento mucho haberte obligado a caer en mi estúpido juego. Siento haber desquitado mis frustraciones contigo. Siento haber sido grosero, y haberte lastimado… de cualquier forma. –Al terminar me di cuenta que mis ojos ardían y estaban llenos de lágrimas, y ya no pude contenerlas. Lloré en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Sentí sus dedos pasando por mi cabeza, con suaves caricias, y levanté la vista para encontrarla de nuevo recostada de lado, pero esta vez viendo hacia mí.

-Seiya… yo…

-No, mejor déjame terminar… -No la dejé decir nada por miedo a perder mi fuerza de voluntad- y… por favor perdóname por ser tan cobarde, y tan débil que no puedo manejar lo que… las cosas que siento… por ti.

Ella retrocedió, sorprendida, y cubrió su boca para esconder un sollozo.

-Y también perdóname, -continué- por tratarte como si todo fuera culpa tuya, y como si tuviera que castigarte por todo lo que me pasa-. Hice una pausa para retomar mi compostura, contemplar su sufrimiento estaba haciéndome pedazos. Respiré profundo antes de continuar –Yo sé que no es excusa… pero es que últimamente he estado lidiando con el desastre que mantengo dentro de mi cabeza, todo está cambiando muy rápido y siento que no puedo seguir el paso… como si me estoy quedando atorado con toda mi locura… y cuando te veo siento que algo dentro mío me está gritando que necesito tenerte cerca, pero entonces algo más fuerte, también dentro de mí, toma el control y me obliga a hacer todas las estupideces. Pero ahora ya entendí que no voy a poder continuar si no puedo estar cerca de ti, aún si estás furiosa conmigo. Entonces, por favor, ten piedad de este sujeto que está arrodillado aquí, al lado de tu cama, suplicando que lo perdones. No digo que tengas que sentir ni hacer nada por mí, todo lo que te pido es algo de paciencia y que trates de soportar mi presencia de vez en cuando, y…-

Las lágrimas corrían sin descanso desde sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras me hacía callar gentilmente, poniendo una uña negra-metálica enfrente de mi boca balbuceante. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y golpeó suavemente el lugar a su lado, indicándome que me sentara allí. Así lo hice. Ella levantó mi rostro hacia ella, sosteniendo mi barbilla para hacerme ver directamente a sus ojos. Y así lo hice. Y ella habló.

-Yo te amo, Seiya. No importa qué tan desquiciados estemos los dos. No importa... Porque con todo lo que hay en mí y con todo mi ser, en verdad te amo.

Pensé que mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, incapaz de soportar aquella bizarra mezcla entre euforia y congoja.

_Creo que ahora comprendo. Esto ha de ser… _

…_inspiración. _

Respuestas a comentarios:

**Agata**: ¡Uf! Pues tú si sabes cómo subirle el ego a una. Je,je. No sabes la alegría que me da el saber que estás disfrutando el fic, la satisfacción es indescriptible. Pero me siento aún más satisfecha y a la vez admirada de que hayas captado tantas sutilezas, se ve que eres muy observadora. Muchas de las cosas que me comentas se irán aclarando en los siguientes capítulos (o al menos así espero, y creo que en este capítulo hay algunas explicaciones), y si no fuera así, pues siéntete con la confianza de comentármelo. Te diré que respecto a algunos detalles, quise que los lectores sacaran sus propias conclusiones, pues hay cosas difíciles de explicar y más bien diría que las escribí así porque así sentí que debían ser. De todas formas, y en agradecimiento a tus comentarios, trataré de ahondar un poco en los detalles que me señalas.

Pues sí, hubo un momento bastante acalorado, pero no quise que su primer beso fuera en condiciones tan violentas. Creo que el enfrentamiento era necesario para que Seiya desahogara sus tormentos y pudiera poner las cosas en perspectiva…. Y tal vez así aclarara un poco sus ideas y sentimientos. Lo de por qué Saori se comunica con Shaina… pues la verdad no tengo planeado tratar a fondo el tema dentro del este fic, lo que sí espero es que quede claro es que sí, definitivamente Atenea tiene una agenda secreta, en la que Shaina tendrá un papel vital. Por eso es que no puede darse el lujo de dejar que se desvincule de ella por completo. Pienso que con los muchachos de bronce no sería necesario, porque ellos correrían a su lado ni bien hubiera terminado de llamarlos. Pero en esta historia la diosa quiere que sus chavos disfruten un poco de la vida, y sabe que mientras no corte comunicación con ellos, no habrá forma de que acepten llevar una vida normal y tranquila (siendo Seiya el caso más grave). En el próximo capítulo habrá algunas reflexiones al respecto.

En cuanto a Shaina, yo diría que más que vergüenza (aunque bien pudiera haber algo), lo que ella siente es resignación de que su amor por Seiya nunca será correspondido "de esa forma". Ella sabe que tiene su amistad y afecto, pero siempre en un sentido más de camaradería. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte, pero también bastante sensata, y creo que sabe que aferrarse a lo que no puede tener solamente le traerá sufrimiento. Es por eso que también reacciona muy emotivamente al comportamiento extraño de él, ella no sabe qué pensar y seguramente le duele mucho la incertidumbre. Y ya que ella lo ama, el trato insensible de su parte resulta verdaderamente hiriente. Por otro lado también está el asunto de que ella se toma muy en serio sus deberes como Santo de Atenea, y evidentemente hay cosas que pasan entre ellas y que se quedarán entre ellas, por mucho que a Seiya le moleste.

Y bueno, sí, podría ser que lo que busca Seiya es consuelo, pero no solamente eso. Yo creo que él tiene sentimientos muy profundos por ella, aunque no todos encajen en la descripción del enamoramiento. El sabe que su vida no puede ser como la de cualquier persona, y no cualquier mujer podría con eso. Esa sería una razón. Otra es que en la manga y anime se hizo un buen esfuerzo por dejar claro que ella es excepcionalmente bella (y Seiya no era inmune a eso), aún en el significado de su nombre. Yo me imagino a aquel asiático (aunque creciera en occidente), en frente de una belleza exuberante del mediterráneo. Exótica totalmente a su concepto de las mujeres orientales. ¿Cómo podría no volverlo loco? En especial en el estado de soledad y desasosiego en el que se encontraría. Tampoco creo que él trataría de leer mucho en las reacciones de ella, y menos que le hicieran dudar. Ya ves que la él es más bien terco y no se rinde cuando quiere algo.

Y en cuanto a las citas que mencionas, puse mucho de mi corazón en ellas, y son también algunas de mis favoritas. El saber que te gustan es un agasajo para mi corazoncito. Gracias de nuevo, saludos a ti y hasta pronto.

**Cami**: ¡Hola, me alegra mucho leer que sigues con migo! Pues el comportamiento de Seiya se debe, según quise escribirlo, a que él está pasando por una gran crisis existencial. Imagínate que luego de tener clara cuál es la razón de su existencia, y luego de pasar muchas pruebas que no fueron nada fáciles, resulta que ya se puede dar por "jubilado", cuando su vida a penas comienza. Se encuentra confundido, sin sentido, y sufriendo grandemente la ausencia de quien para él es más importante que nada en el universo. Y bueno, también tiene grandes conflictos respecto a otra mujer en su vida, que de pronto no es del todo insignificante para él, y conforme pasa el tiempo más bien se vuelve una presencia necesaria y posiblemente su oportunidad de salvación. Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas sobre qué pasa con Saori, en el próximo habrá más sobre eso. En mi otro fic "Sacrificio", también hay pistas sobre qué ha pasado, aunque es muy corto, es lo que dio pie a esta historia (aunque "Compasión" ocurre unos cuantos años antes). Y bueno, espero que la historia te siga gustando… hasta el próximo.

**Pegaso Seiya y Yupi:** Gracias por sus palabras y ánimos, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Este capítulo va para **Cami**, con todo mi corazón y mis oraciones por su patria valiente.

Renuncia: Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco) pertenecen a Kurumada Masami y otros, no a mí. La mitología griega clásica, en cambio, pertenece a toda la gente… y me incluyo. No me confiero ningún crédito por los maravillosos y fascinantes productos de la imaginación humana que voy a mencionar en este capítulo.

En lo siguiente encontrarán muchas lágrimas, algo de cursilería y romance. ¡Considérense advertidos!

5.

Colmada de poder y gracia, la Atenea de los mitos fue favorecida entre las diosas. De toda la progenie de Zeus, ella era la única que no nació de mujer o diosa. Ella era hija de su padre y sólo suya. Una parte de él, su mayor orgullo. Ella nunca estuvo sujeta a las restricciones impuestas a su género, y en cambio era una feroz guerrera y nunca toleró intento alguno, de dioses o mortales, de denigrar su nombre. Ella fue, sin embargo, dotada de los talentos femeniles: no hubo tejedora más hábil, y toda justicia y sabiduría moraban en ella.

Para merecer lo mejor de tres mundos (el de los hombres, el de las mujeres, el de los dioses) ella jamás sucumbió a las debilidades atribuidas a las mujeres, pues ningún hombre poseería su amor y sus pasiones. Ella se mantenía distante, en lo alto de sus aposentos cerca del cielo, en lo alto de su trono, o en el altar de su templo. Lejos de la Tierra que ella gobernaba, y de los hombres y mujeres a su servicio; y demandaba de ellos un estilo de vida casto y devoción completa sus deberes sagrados, virtudes de las cuales ella era el arquetipo.

No estaba atada a sentimientos humanos ni limitaciones de los dioses. Ella era su propia soberana y también la nuestra.

Al encadenarnos con sus reglas, ella era libre.

Pero entonces… llegaste tú, la que conozco, la que amo. Eras diferente en tantas formas a la Atenea de las historias que escuché durante mi infancia.

Decidiste ser humana a la vez que eras diosa. Creo que aprendiste esta clase de humildad a lo largo de tantas reencarnaciones, o tal vez es que en ésta vida decidiste comportarte de forma diferente, buscando aprender más sobre los corazones humanos. No lo sé… nunca cuestionaría tus motivos. Aceptaste el amor de tus Santos, y te dejaste a ti misma amarlos así como amas a la Tierra y a la Humanidad.

Tus sagrados ojos derramaron lágrimas por nuestro sufrimiento, tu corazón se angustió por nuestro bien. Nos conociste, y nos amaste… y luego decidiste relevarnos de nuestras obligaciones como Santos y darnos vidas humanas. Y por eso te recluiste.

Cambiaste tu libertad por la nuestra.

Para mí, la libertad en tu ausencia era amarga y sin sentido.

Ella me llamó egoísta y creo que estaba en lo cierto. Yo era el único de los Caballeros (sobrevivientes) que se rehusaba a aceptar tu regalo. Deseaba que dejaras de actuar como si supieras lo que nosotros necesitábamos… Pero entonces pensé en mis compañeros… mis hermanos, y comprendí que siempre tuviste la razón.

La mayor parte de ellos regresó a Japón, para cuidar el "negocio de la familia", esperar por tu regreso, o tratar de cuidar el legado del viejo… o quién sabe qué. Todos son buenos muchachos, hasta el cabeza de adoquín de Jabu. He oído que ahora él es el jefe, y hasta el propio Tatsumi se inclina en su presencia. Quién diría.

Seika también regresó, pero por otras razones. Ella quería estudiar, siempre fue una chica lista. Logró entrar a la universidad, se consiguió buenas calificaciones y un buen hombre. La última vez que viajé a Oriente fue para entregarla… el deber del hermano, es lo que todos dicen (y "todos" es a quienes invitó a la boda). No puedo decir que fue fácil para mí, después de todo ella fue por mucho tiempo la única cosa que consideré propia. La sola idea de encontrarla fue, en muchas ocasiones, lo único que me mantuvo con vida… y fue algo afortunado, ahora que lo pienso. Tu promesa de ayudarme a encontrarla fue lo que me hizo quedarme a tu lado después del Torneo Galáctico.

Me alegraba verla feliz y hice lo posible por aparentar que la estaba pasando genial sin ella y que mi vida era simplemente maravillosa, y que no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por el lunático de su hermano menor. Afortunadamente Shun me acompañó unos días después de la boda, porque se dedicó un buen tiempo a asegurarle (en exceso, diría yo) que él estaría pendiente de mí y que ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. Lo extraño es que funcionó de maravilla, y ella estaba sinceramente aliviada. Gracias a todos ustedes los Dioses por él.

Y bueno, por supuesto que está Shun, pero también Shiryu y Hyoga… Tengo que agradecerte por los tres. Ellos son mis medios hermanos en sangre, pero si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera llegado a conocerlos verdaderamente. Gracias a ti, ellos son mis verdaderos hermanos, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y son queridos para mí en formas que sólo tú puedes saber y comprender… Y en ese entonces, porque tú los liberaste, ellos estaban encontrando su lugar den el mundo que creaste para nosotros, y descubriendo nuevas formas de felicidad. Y se suponía que yo me sintiera feliz por ellos también, pero luego no me sentía obligado a aceptar tu libertad impuesta. Para mí, la independencia indeseada no era más que una forma distinta de sumisión, una creada por mí y para mí sólo.

Era egoísta, claro que sí… ¿Cómo podría no serlo, si la luz de mi vida eligió esconderse de mí… y dejarme en la oscuridad? ¿Qué me quedaba, acaso?

Tú creías que yo podía tener mucho más en la vida, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que siempre la mantuviste cerca. Como lo dije antes, yo sabía que ustedes dos se llevaban algo entre manos, pero en ese entonces jamás lo hubiera logrado descifrar. Tú, en cambio, me leías como a un libro abierto, y sabías que si había alguien que podía traerme de vuelta a la vida… bueno ya conoces la historia.

Pero qué más da, me gusta contarla.

_____

El día siguiente al que hicimos las paces, ella se mudó conmigo. Realmente no tenía nada planeado, es sólo cómo pasaron las cosas.

Abrí los ojos sea mañana y vi su rostro, pacífico en sus sueños. Sus párpados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y me imaginé que los míos no estarían nada mejor, dado que la noche anterior no hicimos más que llorar hasta que los ojos se nos salieran. Hablamos por largo rato, uno en los brazos del otro, sobre todo el dolor que guardábamos en nuestros corazones, torturándonos por tanto tiempo. Hablamos, y lloramos, y nos aferramos el uno del otro como si la vida dependiera de ello, y nos quedamos dormidos.

Me sentía exhausto pero raramente aliviado, como si algo que estaba oprimiendo mi pecho desde dentro, en su lucha por salir, finalmente encontró su camino hacia afuera. Mi mano estaba sobre la de ella, mucho más pequeña de lo que se veía en las batallas. Callosa y armada, una mano fuerte pero mano de mujer al fin. Encontré una dicha inesperada en rozar su mano con el dorso de mis dedos. Ella abrió los ojos y alcanzó mi cara con la misma mano, yo cerré los míos mientras ella exploraba mis rasgos con las puntas de sus dedos, y me estremecí por la ternura de su tacto.

Acerqué mi frente a la de ella, hasta tocarla, y suspiré. No creo haber sentido antes una forma de bienestar como esta, en mi vida entera. Era como flotar en un sopor sin sueños, donde no hay dudas ni pesares, no hay arrepentimientos ni culpas. Estaba en un lugar donde no era un Santo o Guerrero, y no existía el duelo por la pérdida de mi Diosa. El espacio estaba ocupado solamente por dos personas que no podían ofrecerse mucho, además de compañía y consuelo. Entendí que no quería vivir en otra parte, ya no más.

-Shaina –susurré.

-¿Sí, Seiya? –respondió adormitada.

-Pásate a vivir conmigo.

-¿Uh? –abrió grandes sus ojos y se sentó, sobresaltada. –Seiya… -bajó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, y respiró profundo. -¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Me alcé para sentarme enfrente de ella, sin decir nada. Cuando mi respuesta no llegó, ella levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos temblaban, justo como el primer día que me vieron. Era la misma niña que encontré sin quererlo, tantos años atrás, pero nunca pude olvidar. Esos ojos inocentes… tanto sufrimiento e incredulidad en una criatura tan joven. Y ese rostro adorable que imprimió su imagen en mi mente.

Me bajé de la cama y me estiré, -¿tienes café?

-En la repisa, por allá –respondió ausentemente.

Hice café para mientras que ella se ponía un par de pantalones de deporte e iba a lavarse. Me puse a recorrer con la mirada el interior de la pequeña cabaña de un solo cuarto, y me di cuenta que todo lo que ella tenía (aparte de un par de macetas con plantas y unos pocos libros) tenía una función práctica, y había una falta evidente de… cosas. Ella vivía en medio de una aseada modestia, su devoción a sus obligaciones como Santo de Atenea se reflejaban aún en sus acomodaciones de vivienda. Me pregunté cómo sería que se las arregló para vivir allí ella sola todos esos años, sin aburrirse hasta la muerte.

Tal vez disfrutaba esta vida de simplicidad y contemplación, ciertamente premiada por una gran cantidad de respeto dentro del Santuario y en los pueblos circundantes. Ella era una líder natural, pero la razón principal por la que era tan reverenciada era la forma en la que ella vivía, en cada aspecto de la vida misma. Yo sabía que ella tenía más razones para rechazar mi propuesta que para aceptarla; era, después de todo, igual que todo lo que yo hacía en esos días: apresurada e impulsiva. Ella tenía mucho que perder y yo nada que ofrecerle… pero entonces, ¿qué aspiraciones teníamos, así como estábamos viviendo? Y, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros si seguíamos viviendo de esa forma? Yo sabía qué pasaría: los dos permaneceríamos solos, añorándonos el uno al otro hasta que nuestras vidas se desvanecieran, y nunca sabiendo qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos atrevido a darle una oportunidad… a darnos una oportunidad. Así que decidí comenzar a atreverme, pero la decisión era de ella. Le debía más que eso.

Serví el café en un par de pocillos y le ofrecí uno a ella. Ella lo tomó y se sentó en una silla frente a la pequeña mesa, subió los pies al asiento para abrazar sus rodillas. Me senté del otro lado de la mesa, en la única otra silla, contemplándola mientras sorbía su bebida.

-Ese era el favorito de Cassios –dijo, indicando el vaso que yo estaba usando.

-¿Crees que le importe? –le pregunté.

-No sé. Tal vez –sonrió coquetamente.

Déjame decirte, Diosa, ella podía ser encantadora cuando se lo proponía. ¿Estaba realmente flirteando conmigo, o solamente estaba dejando que su naturaleza amable se mostrara? Sabía que yo era el único hombre que había visto este lado de Shaina, o el único vivo, como cándidamente me lo acababa de recordar. En ese momento comprendí que estaba cautivado por la joven frente a mí tanto como por la bruja-demonio que era tan aficionada a patear mi trasero. Y también estaba la buena amiga con la que siempre contaba, y la valerosa mujer que nunca dudó frente a una batalla justa… y la que moriría por mí sin siquiera pensarlo. Todas eran ella, y encima de todo era tan bella que me dejaba sin aliento.

Honestamente la estaba pasando estupendo con sólo estar sentado allí con ella, pero yo sabía que no había respondido a su pregunta y por lo tanto ella no respondería a mi proposición. –Lo que yo quiero, es esto –no pude evitar sonreír- pero no sólo esto, lo quiero todo.

-Todo…-, repitió.

-Sí, todo lo que hace que la vida tenga sentido, como… ¡el desayuno!

-¿El desayuno? –sonrió, divertida.

-Sí, y… lavar la ropa, platicar en la alcoba, caminatas en la playa, y… cuidar al bebé de Shun, y discutir por tonterías… Todas esas cosas, y lo demás… quiero que sean contigo.

Y entonces, ¡ay, Diosa! Estaba llorando otra vez… sólo que ahora también sonreía. Me levanté y caminé a su lado, sostuve su cara y sequé sus lágrimas con mi pulgar –Shhh, shhhhh… no me hagas eso. Tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerte, ¡pero no creo que te esté proponiendo algo tan terrible!

Ella se rió en medio de sollozos, asintiendo.

Me pregunté si la estaba asustando, podía entender que ella no quisiera apresurar las cosas.

–¡Hey! ¿Sabes? ¡Podríamos salir primero! Ya sabes, tomar las cosas con calma, ¿Ok? No quiero que pienses que te estoy forzando a nada.

Ella me miró, confundida. Besé su frente y caminé hacia la puerta –mejor me voy yendo, mientras todavía es temprano. No quieres que la gente me vea saliendo de tu casa en la mañana, pueden hablar… ya sabes cómo es eso… De cualquier forma, piensa en lo que te dije, ¿te parece?

Salí y comencé a alejarme, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la escuchara llamándome desde la puerta. - ¡Seiya, espera!

Me volteé y la vi, descalza y temblorosa, y luego corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. Comencé a caminar de vuelta y apenas pude atraparla cuando saltó hacia mí, circulando mi cuello con los brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos… tenían sabor a café y a incienso. Estaba petrificado y mareado, con dificultades para mantenerme de pie, pero recuerdo que se separó de mí y susurró –_deja que hablen_.

¡Mi Diosa! Olvidé cómo me llamaba. No pude pensar en nada más que su cuerpo esbelto tan cerca mío, en mis brazos. La besé entonces, esta vez con entusiasmo… Y los recuerdos, el dolor, el pasado, el deber, y la tierra bajo mis pies. Todo en el mundo desapareció…

_Solamente estaba ella._


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Mis queridos lectores, ustedes son maravillosos.

Ahora, he de confesarles una cosa: este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, y estoy un poco preocupada porque no estoy muy segura de cómo va a seguir esta historia. Creo que me emocioné un poco y resulté publicando más rápido de lo que había planificado originalmente, pero a la vez me siento animada e inspirada para seguir. Sepan que lo que logre de aquí en adelante es gracias a ustedes.

Las dos semanas próximas estaré haciendo trabajo de campo, por lo que me disculpo si el próximo capítulo tarda en aparecer.

Para mientras, espero que disfruten éste. Todo mi amor para ustedes.

Renuncia: Al igual que la última vez, nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece.

6.

No hay nada en mi vida que tú no sepas, y sin embargo siento que debo contártelo todo. Cada día me despierto antes que amanezca y me paseo por la playa, buscando el sitio adecuado. Luego hablo contigo hasta que el Sol reclame su domino sobre la Tierra, obligando a que la luna, merecidamente cansada, se retire. En ese momento intermedio, ni tu hermana ni tu hermano fuerzan su influencia sobre los mortales. Él se está levantando mientras ella busca el reposo.

Yo sé que éste es el momento del día en el que puedo hablar contigo, sin que ellos se entrometan. En este breve lapso de tiempo, la energía boyante del día que está por nacer zumba en mis oídos y se desliza sobre mi piel, haciéndome estremecer de anhelo por el silencioso grito de la creación.

Demasiado poderoso…

Dichoso, intoxicante en su pureza.

A esta hora el día aún permanece impoluto de pensamientos humanos… Yo sé que puedes escucharme entonces, lo siento dentro de mis huesos.

----

Ella sabe a dónde voy, nunca pregunta pero algunas veces viene a buscarme. Luego me acompaña silenciosamente, o parloteando cosas sin sentido. Otras veces está en modalidad de travesura y se dedica a provocarme hasta que acabo persiguiéndola, mientras le juro venganza burlonamente y fingiendo mi furia. Desde luego que siempre la alcanzo, ella quiere que la alcance.

Todos estos años ha sabido dónde encontrarme. Me pregunto quién le diría en primer lugar, y quién le dice siempre. Tal vez simplemente sabe, o tal vez es esa clarividencia suya. O tal vez eres tú quien se lo dice… No sé, y realmente no me molesta si me encuentra.

De hecho, lo espero con ansias.

-----

Regresé a casa después de mi caminata matutina, sin realmente saber qué esperar. El día antes la encontré recostada en el sillón, escuchando uno de esos ridículos programas de televisión donde la gente se la pasa hablando, y a la vez leyendo uno de los libros de Budismo de Shun.

El día anterior a ese la encontré profundamente dormida en el mismo exacto lugar donde la dejé.

En ese entonces me sentía deseoso de conocerla, de dilucidar los enredos de la vida del "no soltero". Me preguntaba si cada día me traería algo distinto (que era una idea emocionante), o si caeríamos rápidamente en una cómoda rutina (lo cual era una idea reconfortante). Una cosa sí era segura: sería una forma de vida completamente distinta a cualquiera que yo conociera hasta el momento. Una nueva vida, por así decir.

Mi pequeña vivienda me recibió con el aroma de algo cocinándose, y con una visión que ciertamente no me esperaba pero igualmente era digna de apreciarse. Allí estaba mi ninfa romanesca, con sus rizos alborotados sujetados en dos colas, y vestida solamente con mis pantaloncillos y mi camiseta roja sin mangas. ¡Dioses! ¡Si sabía cómo trastornar a un hombre! Reí para mis adentros mientras me acercaba a ella, quien estaba de espaldas a mí y frente a mi vieja estufa, y sosteniendo la espátula mientras contemplaba algo que se freía sobre una sartén.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Susurré junto a su cuello.

Se volvió y me miró como diciendo "¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo, genio?"

-¡Mmmm, panqueques!

-Así es. –Regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, dándome la impresión de que no quería hablar conmigo. Me pregunté si mis caminatas matutinas la estaban poniendo de mal humor. Yo no quería que ella sufriera por causa mía, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de cambiar, y no era como si tuviera que cambiar todo en mi vida por ella… ¿O sí? Quiero decir, parecía que el haber dejado su casa no le traía mayor problema, y no me parecía que mostrara incertidumbres sobre lo que pasaría con sus deberes como Amazona… O tal vez sí, y eso era lo que la tenía molesta. Suponía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de esas cosas. El problema es que mi experiencia con damas no era mucha que digamos, y honestamente no tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde comenzar. Bueno, tal vez mostrar un poco de interés no estaría mal. Decidí que era mejor abordar el asunto muy delicadamente, pues había escuchado que las mujeres pueden ser muy sensibles respecto a lo que uno diga.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo, o qué te pasa? -¡_Bravo, Seiya, cuánta sutileza!_

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía estar echando fuego por los ojos. Sus cejas casi se tocaban. Mala señal. -¡¿Tengo cara de que estoy molesta?! –vociferó.

-¡No! Nononono, ¡no! –agité ambas manos mientras caminaba hacia atrás. –No es eso lo que quiero decir, ¡para nada!

-Ajá, ¿y entonces?

-Es que tú estás… ya sabes… algo callada. Y yo me preguntaba si yo… ¿hice algo mal? Eso.

-Ah. –Se volvió para voltear un panqueque, -estoy muy bien, no te preocupes- pero su voz me decía lo contrario. Yo sabía que algo la estaba molestando. Bueno, tal vez era tiempo para el plan B: Confesar. Me fui a sentar en una silla que estaba al lado de la pequeña mesa de cocina, y respiré hondo. –Fui a dar una vuelta, ¿sí? Lo hago todas las mañanas, no creí que te molestara.

-No me molesta.

-No te molesta.

-Desde luego que no, ya llevas años de hacer eso, ¿por qué iba a importarme ahora?

-Ya sabías, y no te molesta.

-Tu vida no es un gran misterio que digamos, la vida de nadie es un secreto por estos lados.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, estaba casi seguro que me decía la verdad. Me sentí aliviado, pero aún no sabía cuál era el problema. Decidí intentar una vez más, si no funcionaba optaría por dejar pasar el asunto. -¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar?

Me sonrió cálidamente. _¡Sí! ¡Acerté! ¿Quién dijo que no soy listo? ¡También tengo mis momentos!_

-De hecho, sí. Podrías poner la mesa.

Pues, no lo que tenía en mente exactamente, pero algo es mejor que nada. Fui a buscar un par de platos y los puse sobre la mesa. Escuché que algo golpeaba el suelo y al voltearme la encontré recogiendo la espátula. Ella miró con frustración al instrumento, dejándolo caer luego en el lavadero. –¿Seiya? –preguntó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna persona te preguntó algo el día de hoy?

-¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Preguntó qué?

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Entonces entendí. Ella estaba preocupada por lo que la gente estaría diciendo, debí imaginarlo, aún cuando dijo que no le importaba. Se estuvo parada frente al lavabo, su mirada perdida en algo más allá. ¿Quién sería la persona cuya opinión preocupaba a Shaina?

-¿Tienes otra de estas? Preguntó, señalando el infortunado utensilio de cocina.

-Sí, creo que sí… eh… ¿qué es lo que huele?

-¡Oh, diablos! Exclamó, luego corrió a apagar la estufa. Luego se quedó observando unos muy negros y humeantes panqueques. ¡Esto sí que es… grandioso!

-¡Ey! No es para tanto, -le sonreí, pero ella no me miraba. Recostó la espalda contra el mueble de la cocina y comenzó a estremecerse. De pronto estaba sollozando, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

_¡Ay, Dioses! ¿Ahora qué pasa? _Me le acerqué, tomando sus manos en las mías y retirándolas de su cara, y traté suavemente de guiarla al sillón. Sólo eran unos pasos (algo bueno de vivir en una casa pequeña que tiene un solo ambiente de cocina, comedor y sala), pero ella no se movía así que tuve que cargarla. La bajé y me senté junto a ella, abrazándola para acercarla a mí y dejando que su cabeza se recostara sobre mi hombro mientras acariciaba en círculos su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Murmuré en su cabello, -mi Shaina no se deja abatir por un par de panqueques quemados. Por favor, cuéntame qué te está pasando.

-¿Yo soy _tu Shaina_? -gimió.

-Eso puedes apostarlo, -bromeé. ¿Pero tú qué piensas, estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, supongo… -Me miró mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –Pero, no sé qué hacer. Toda mi vida supe cómo tenía que comportarme y qué se esperaba de mí. Me siento extraviada.

Me alegró que por fin me confiara sus sentimientos, pero tuve la impresión de que había algo más detrás de esa inseguridad. Pensé que ella misma me lo diría llegado el momento, así que decidí ya no presionar. –Comprendo perfectamente lo que dices, yo mismo he estado así por un buen tiempo. Creo que ambos hemos estado así, pero tú te lograste mantenerte más tiempo en el cumplimiento de tu deber como Santo de Atenea. Pienso que realmente ha llegado el momento en que esas obligaciones terminaron. Es la única conclusión a la que he podido llegar, y es la única forma que tengo para continuar vivo y cuerdo… Más o menos cuerdo, tú me entiendes.

Ella se rió un poco. –Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Sí que la tengo. Y estos últimos días… he podido ver la vida desde un ángulo distinto. Me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado. Me haces bien.

Besé sus párpados.

-Y también quiero ser bueno…

Y sus mejillas.

-… para ti.

Y sus labios… y luego…

-¡Seiya! –Escuché un grito alarmado desde fuera, -¿estás bie- … -n… -que pronto se convirtió en un murmullo incómodo. Volví la cabeza hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a Shun, con la cara muy sonrojada, dejando caer las maletas… y la mandíbula. –Ah… Yo… Buenos días señorita Shaina-. Justo detrás de él entró la alta y rubia Sra. Shun, sonriendo pérfidamente. –¿Viste? Te dije que algo se estaba quemando aquí adentro.

Shaina se alejó de mí de un salto, arrinconándose en la esquina más alejada del sofá. –Hey, Shun-, dije, tratando de arreglarme la camisa, -no los esperaba tan pronto.

-¡Eso es más que evidente! –June dijo, soltando la risa.

Shaina escondió su cabeza tras un cojín. Shun tomó la mano de June y la arrastró a su dormitorio.

Me quedé allí sentado y en silencio.

-¿Ya se fueron? –A penas escuché de detrás del cojín.

-Ajá.

Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó inmóvil. Le tomé la mano. Nos quedamos los dos sentados mirando algo indefinido en frente nuestro, sin decir palabras. Luego las voces del cuarto de al lado llamaron nuestra atención.

-_¿Viste? Te dije que cuando volviéramos ellos dos ya estarían…_

_-¡Shhhh, June! ¡Habla más bajo!_

_-¡Ah, no señor, YO tenía razón! ¡Me debes veinte billetes!_

_-Pero si ni siquiera estás segura…_

_-¿No te parece suficiente el que ella esté usando SU ropa interior?_

_-Como digas, pero por favor… baja la voz._

_-Muy bien, ahora voy a ir a hablar con Shaina, esa chica tiene muchas cosas que contar…_

Shaina saltó de su lugar -Dile que caí muerta -murmuró, y se fue corriendo. Un par de segundos después June apareció frente a mí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Me dijo que te dijera que se murió.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Y tú sí que eres un caballero! Deja, yo la busco.

Me sujeté la cabeza con las dos manos, y reí. Shun se dejó caer sobre el sillón, a mi lado. –Dioses… Qué lo siento.

-No te fijes carnal, no es culpa tuya. –No directamente, en todo caso. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera decidido casarse, y que como consecuencia que June obligara a Shaina ponerse un vestido. Me pregunté si no estaríamos jugando parte en una conspiración cocinada dentro de una cierta cabeza rubia. Ahora nos tenía a todos a su merced, la malvada chica-lagartija. Me reí un poco más, luego de hacer una nota mental de preguntarle algún día… y también agradecerle. -¿Crees que debiéramos ir tras ellas? -Pregunté.

-No me atrevería, -murmuró él, todavía algo avergonzado. La verdad no era para que se lo tomara tan a pecho, después de todo, yo fui el capturado a la mitad de _algo._

-Sí, yo tampoco, -suspiré. Me levanté y me estiré.

-No creo que June sea cruel con la señorita Shaina. –Dijo, pero no con mucha confianza.

-Esa muchacha es de las rudas. Ni se te ocurra compadecerla o tendrás que vértelas con su furia. –Sonreí a mi hermano afectuosamente.

-Lo sé… Yo también tengo una así, -me devolvió la sonrisa. Fue hacia la estufa y comenzó a picar los panqueques quemados con una cuchara de madera. –Parece que una sartén perfectamente buena llegó al fin de sus días. Qué triste. –Se quejó.

-Disculpa, te compraré una nueva. –Encontré la pila de panqueques en buen estado y recordé lo hambriento que estaba. Les vertí un poco de jarabe y comencé a devorar. Me senté en la mesa y me volví hacia Shun. -¿-ieref unof? –pregunté con la boca llena.

-No gracias, ya desayuné. –Se sentó frente a mí.

-Y entonces, -pregunté, esta vez después de tragar. – ¿Te gustó Italia?- En ese instante escuché la voz de Hyoga atormentándome desde dentro de mi cabeza "_no tanto como a la chica italiana te gusta a ti_". ¡Dulce Atenea! Sí que pasó el rato de su vida a mis costillas, pero eso fue unas cuantas semanas después. Ya lo solventaría llegado el momento. A decir verdad, me preocupaba más lo que Shiryu fuera a decirme, pero lo único que él hizo fue darme un par de palmadas en la espalda y una gran sonrisa, mostrándome cuán triviales eran mis inquietudes. Aparentemente ser esposo y padre lo han hecho aún más sabio… si es que acaso es posible.

-Sí, es muy agradable. –La alegre respuesta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No dijo nada más por unos segundos, luego bajó la vista y la fijó en sus manos que reposaban sobre la mesa. Estaba esforzándose mucho en pensar, casi pude escuchar los zumbidos de dentro de su cabeza. –Seiya… si… si me permites preguntar…- ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tenía que ser un diplomático obsesivo?

-¿Qué hay con Shaina? –Terminé por él.

-Pues… sí.

-Digamos que sí le debes veinte a tu mujer.

-Oh Dioses… ¡Dioses! –Se tapó la cara con las dos manos, pero sirvió de poco para ocultar lo roja que su cara se estaba poniendo.

-Le pedí que se mudara conmigo, -le dije sin rodeos, y luego cité sus palabras de antes, remedando su timidez. – Desde luego que pensaba consultarte primero, no es mi intención imponerme.

Shun soltó la risa, mientras negaba con el cabeza, exasperado. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a su habitación, pero luego de dar un par de pasos se volvió hacia mí y preguntó:

-Seiya, ¿eres feliz?

Mi adorada Señora… En verdad era el digno hermano de Ikki, en sus métodos para causar un embrollo dentro de la mente de alguien, quiero decir. ¿Qué podía responderle? Me encogí de hombros y dejé que una sonrisa tonta se extendiera por todo mi rostro.

No noté cuando abandonó el cuarto porque ya había vuelto a emprender mis esfuerzos por devorar mi dulce y esponjosa ración.

_A fin de cuentas, ¿qué es la felicidad? _

-----

Respuestas a comentarios

**Cami**: Créeme que soy yo la que tengo que agradecerte, pues me hiciste pensar en cómo las cosas que uno hace, de alguna forma pueden llegar a hacer también algo por alguien, al menos en una pequeña medida… y eso hace que tengan sentido. La idea de publicar esta historia fue en principio egoísta: decir lo que quería, expresarme, en fin. Por supuesto es agradable saber que hay personas que están disfrutando con la historia, pero fuiste tú la que hizo que importara. ¿Me explico? Le diste significado. No tengo palabras para agradecerte.

Y bueno, si esperaste para leer el capítulo en español, espero que haya llenado tus expectativas. Estoy ya comenzando el siguiente, pero con tanto trabajo de la vida real se me está haciendo un poco difícil enfocar la creatividad. Luego de este capítulo, siento que la historia necesita un poco de frescura (para pasar tanta azúcar, ya sabes), y todavía no estoy segura de lo que tengo. Supongo que estoy esperando un momento de iluminación que me diga la mejor forma de seguir. Ya veremos qué sale.

Espero con todo mi corazón que el tuyo se vaya consolando, te envío muchos abrazos.

**KISHE**: Gracias por tu comentario, sí, supongo que me estoy aprovechando un poco del lado "blando" de Shaina, pero me alegra inmensamente que estés disfrutando la historia.

**Agata**: Otra vez, agradezco muchísimo tus observaciones. Antes que nada, déjame asegurarte que no me molesta para nada que me des tus opiniones sinceras. Todo lo contrario, lo que me dices me da de qué reflexionar, y no podrías darme mejor razón para seguir escribiendo y buscando siempre mejorar.

Y bueno, me alegra mucho haberte sorprendido de forma agradable. En cuanto a lo que me dices sobre que encuentras el comportamiento de Shaina algo desconcertante… je,je. No me lo tomes a mal, pero me haces un gran cumplido. Lo que mencionas de la linealidad de su comportamiento en la serie es bastante cierto, en especial cuando lo que uno tiene más presente son el anime y las películas (ovas). El rol de ella muchas veces cae en el de ir a propinarle a Seiya la reverenda golpiza con tal de que no sea otro el que lo deje peor. Por supuesto, sin muy buenos resultados. En mi opinión, el personaje tiene muchos matices que merecen ser explorados.

Generalmente no me agrada que los fics "saquen de personaje" a los personajes, valga la redundancia, tanto que ya no los reconozcamos. ¡Y en verdad espero no estar haciendo eso! En especial con Shaina, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie. Verás, en estos dos capítulos yo imagino dos cosas: una, una mujer mucho más madura que la que vimos en la serie (en estos capítulos Seiya tiene unos 19-20, por lo que ella tendrá unos 22), y que a lo largo del tiempo ha logrado manejar sus sentimientos. Creo que en la serie vimos algo de esto, en cómo el personaje maduró al punto de poder dar prioridad a su deber como Santo de Atenea, sobre sus sentimientos (cuales fueran). Sin embargo, su constante preocupación por Seiya y su vocación por interponerse entre él y el daño, muestran que sus sentimientos por él son más fuertes que incluso su deber y vocación, no digamos su propia vida.

Eso me lleva a la segunda cosa: Creo que si ella estaba tan dispuesta a morir por él, era más que porque él fuera el protector de Atenea. En fin, creo que mi inspiración para su actitud en los capítulos 4 y 5 fueron esos momentos de desapego y sacrificio, y cuando la vimos ser capaz de una gran ternura al confesarle a Seiya su amor e incluso demostrar que no esperaba reciprocidad alguna. Lo que estos momentos demuestran, en mi opinión, es que detrás de su fachada dura ella es capaz de amar con gran intensidad y entrega, y está tan llena de amor que parece estar a punto de desbordarse, y que si ella creyera que con renunciar a todo (su orgullo incluido) va a lograr aliviar un poco el dolor de Seiya, no lo dudaría ni por un momento. Y si ella estaba dispuesta a vivir guardando un amor tan grande, conformándose con la camaradería, ¿no haría lo posible por realizarlo si se le diera la oportunidad? Yo creo que sí lo haría, con todo y las consecuencias.

En cuanto a lo de los modismos, pues… he de confesar que yo misma lo pensé también. El único pretexto que tengo es que escribí primero los capítulos en inglés, y allí utilicé varios modismos con la intención precisamente darle un tono de informalidad a las reflexiones de Seiya. Es posible que en la versión en inglés haya logrado mejor mi intención de crear un contraste entre sus reflexiones "formales", casi poéticas (o eso yo quisiera, je,je), y otras reflexiones informales y toscas más parecidas a su forma de hablar y expresarse. No quisiera extenderme mucho con mis razones para hacer esto (más que nada para no aburrirte demasiado), pero por supuesto podríamos comentarlo más detenidamente si tú quisieras. Con esto te digo que no estoy totalmente satisfecha con los capítulos en español, y tengo la intención de revisarlos cuidadosamente. Te aseguro que si logro encontrar palabras que logren expresar mejor lo que quiero, evitaré utilizar las que no son tan apropiadas.

En fin, que qué mayor inspiración que leer que la historia esté causando expectativa. Aunque tengo ya las líneas básicas de lo que falta, yo misma me siento ansiosa de ver cómo resulta este mi experimento.

Miles de gracias por tus palabras, valen lo que no tienes idea. Abrazos y hasta el próximo.

**Pegaso Seiya**: Pues aunque responda tus comentarios directamente, no dejo de agradecerte y recordarte que en buena medida fueron tus palabras las que me animaron a publicar este fic.

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: **Je,je… gracias por las sonrisas.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Aquí de nuevo, tardando pero llegando. Como verán, en este capítulo no ocurre mucho realmente, es más bien una transición. Inicialmente era la introducción a lo que será el capítulo siguiente, pero resultó mucho más larga de lo que había planeado originalmente, por lo que opté por publicarla como un capítulo separado y no hacerlos esperar mucho más. Como las otras veces, respuestas a los comentarios al final del capítulo.

Para mientras, aquí está el séptimo, espero que lo disfruten.

Renuncia: Nada de Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco) me pertenece.

7.

Desde siempre estuviste en lo cierto: la vida puede ser bella.

Por supuesto entiendo que en la vida, la belleza es transitoria… efímera incluso. Aún así, son estos breves momentos de los que hacen que uno piense que si éste fuera el último día de la vida, moriría satisfecho.

Pensaría que el viaje valió la pena.

Cuando niño alcancé algunas vislumbres de belleza, algunos momentos de sencilla felicidad en compañía de mi hermana y mis amigos de la infancia. También hubo veces durante mis años en el Santuario, cuando no estaba demasiado adolorido como para apreciar los colores del cielo en un paisaje crepuscular.

El prohibido verde profundo, en los ojos de Shaina…

… la sonrisa secreta de Aioria, cuando nos acompañaba a Marin y a mí en el camino a casa, luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Pensamientos pequeños pero reconfortantes.

Luego te encontré. No, tú me encontraste, y también a los otros.

Todos los conceptos de lo que es bueno en la vida palidecieron ante tu presencia. Belleza… felicidad… calidez… iluminación. Tú eras todo esto pero mucho más. Las palabras no servían para describir el milagro del amor de Atenea. Olvidé todo respecto a la vida y la belleza, todo lo que hasta entonces había conocido era trivial en comparación contigo.

Las interminables batallas pasaron en un segundo, y tan pronto te encontré, te perdí. Dijiste que te alejabas para dejar que viviéramos en tu amor, y pudiéramos disfrutar la belleza de la vida. Pero yo era ciego a cualquier belleza que no luciera irradiada por tu luz.

Tú tenías razón… sólo que yo estaba demasiado ciego como para darme cuenta. Tanta era mi ceguera que tardé años en notar cómo tu luz brillaba sobre ella, mostrándome el camino. Entonces finalmente pude ver, y en ella había belleza… y vida, y calidez. Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, más belleza encontraba en cualquier lugar hacia donde mirara.

Ella se convirtió en mi luz.

Luz que puede ser tenue a veces, o incluso tormentosa, pero siempre tibia y confortante. A partir de esta luz un sendero se abrió a través de la oscuridad, y aunque a veces perdí la pista, siempre pude encontrar mi camino de vuelta. Ya no estaba perdido, y en mi corazón sabía que tú estarías feliz por mí, porque a lo largo de mi sendero había belleza… y aún más, porque podía verla.

-----

Caí fuertemente sobre mi espalda, en el piso de piedra, y sentí que el aliento me abandonaba con un sonido seco. Me tomó un par de segundos enfocar la vista hacia donde ella me miraba desde arriba. –Tienes que concentrarte más, Seiya, tu mente está en otra parte -dijo calmadamente mientras me ofrecía la mano. La tomé y ella me puso de pié de un tirón.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame.

Su máscara plateada ya no se sentía como una amenaza. De hecho, me había convertido en partidario de la máscara en cuanto a entrenar se trataba. Yo no creía que fuera posible entrenar tranquilamente con su rostro siempre allí, cual perpetuo recordatorio de su belleza. Yo sabía que yo no podría, y seguramente era igual para sus aprendices. Es decir, la mayoría de ellos eran muchachos, después de todo. Yo sabía que ellos la respetaban muchísimo, pero yo también fui un chico alguna vez y fue entonces cuando quedé cautivado por su rostro.

¡Sip! La máscara era una buena cosa.

Los pupilos nos estaban viendo atentamente, tratando de entender de qué se había tratado la demostración. Tenían pena de preguntar, así que Shaina ofreció mostrarles otra vez. –Muy bien, esta vez lo haré más despacio, pongan atención-. Repitió sus movimientos, esta vez yo estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para evitar el violento aterrizaje. –Ahora, elijan un compañero y traten por su cuenta, Seiya y yo los observaremos.

Parecía que para entonces todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a vernos como pareja y nadie tenía ningún problema con ello, o si lo tenía no se atrevía a decírnoslo en nuestras caras. Pensé en como las cosas habían cambiado en el Santuario, ahora que la mayoría de los Santos habían desaparecido. El Patriarca y los Santos Dorados se estaban convirtiendo en parte del mito, y las antiguas reglas y tradiciones iban por el mismo camino. Era increíble cómo un lugar podía cambiar tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

Nosotros tratábamos de navegar la corriente de los cambios, lentamente, tal vez torpemente. Ella me dijo que se sentía extraviada y yo sentí mi corazón romperse, por ella. Ahora que al fin comenzaba a considerar que posiblemente había un camino para mí, para salir de mi demencia, ella parecía estar perdiendo el suyo. Yo no quería que ella sacrificara su tranquilidad por ayudarme a mí a tener un poco, aún cuando lo hacía voluntariamente. Le dije que no tenía por qué cambiar todo en su vida por causa mía, que bien podía seguir haciendo las mismas cosas que siempre, si es que eso quería. Ella dijo que extrañaba enseñarle a los jovencitos. Yo le dije que entonces debía hacerlo, y que me gustaría ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Ella dijo que lo haría.

Yo me sentía feliz de que decidiera seguir como maestra porque eso era lo que más la satisfacía, y en verdad no había razón por la cual no lo hiciera. Yo estaba realmente orgulloso de mi chica, y quise mostrarle mi apoyo ofreciéndole ayuda con las lecciones. Desde entonces me escapé del trabajo una vez a la semana (no que alguien fuera a extrañarme en el negocio de la estiba de cargas en el puerto, en el cual me enrolé en calidad de agente libre) para poder acudir a sus lecciones y también enseñarles a los chiquillos unos de mis propios movimientos. En poco tiempo teníamos establecida la rutina, y yo esperaba con ansias mi 'día de entrenamiento.'

Luego de supervisar las prácticas de los chicos dimos el día por terminado. Una vez cada quien tomó su camino, ella reunió sus cosas y se quitó la máscara. Su sonrisa calma agraciaba sus rasgos cansados, cubierta de sudor y polvo… simplemente bella, hubiera podido verla por siempre.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente.

-¿Eh?

-Por venir hoy.

-Pues… como que vengo cada semana.

-Sí, y yo te lo agradezco.

-Ah, no hace falta. Me la paso de lo mejor con los chiquillos.

-Cierto, -se rió- pero no tanto como ellos disfrutan tenerte aquí. Ellos te idolatran, ¿sabías? Quisieran ser… bueno, tú.

-Pues claro, soy yo quien te abraza por las noches.

-Seiya… -me advirtió impacientemente, -hablo en serio, tú eres su héroe.

-¡'chale! -me rasqué la cabeza y torcí la boca – ¡más vale que les busques un mejor ejemplo, antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Se rió un poco más, luego se dirigió hacia el sendero. Tomé su mano mientras iba caminando a su lado. Ocasionalmente volteé a verla y cada vez la encontré sonriéndome, tranquila y afectuosamente. Ella era mi amiga desde años atrás, pero entonces solía mantener su distancia. Ahora que el muro que nos separaba finalmente había sido demolido, la distancia entre nosotros tampoco era necesaria. Gracias a los Dioses.

-Seiya, -me preguntó- ¿hay algo que te está preocupando? Hoy parecías estar perdido en tus pensamientos.

-Mmmm… no realmente. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en los Caballeros Dorados, frecuentemente. Creo que la gente comienza a olvidarlos, y eso no debe suceder. Ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarnos a todos. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ellos, y desearía que más gente lo supiera. Sabes, días como estos me recuerdan a Aioria. El cargaba con el peso del deshonor de su hermano, pero siempre se las arregló para mantener un aura de honestidad y lealtad… no sin un atisbo de tristeza, es decir.

-Sí, yo también pienso mucho en él…

-¿Ah sí? Pregunté, levantando enfáticamente una ceja.

-¡No así, tonto!

Reí. Ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo y luego me sonrió, bajando la cabeza. –Él era un buen hombre –susurró.

Yo asentí una vez y le sonreí de vuelta. Retomamos nuestro camino en cómodo silencio.

-----

Al regresar encontramos a June sentada en el corredor, mirando atentamente a las aves que trinaban por el atardecer, o viendo como crecía el pasto, o a nada en particular. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente nos estaba esperando porque tenía ganas de mortificar a alguien, o tal vez solamente se sentía sola. Nos saludó alegremente mientras abrazaba su vientre hinchado.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya era hora que aparecieran ustedes dos! Seiya, ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Eh, no. Se me olvidó.

-Ah, ¿de veras? –Parecía molesta- ¿Entonces por qué diablos se tardaron tanto? No, mejor no me digan, no quiero enterarme de sus intimidades.

Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron y brillaron con indignación –¿q-qué?... nosotros no… -Apretó los puños fuertemente, como tratando de evitar morderse la lengua. -¡Uh! Seiya, si me necesitas estaré allá adentro.

Dirigí la vista hacia arriba, en señal de exasperación. –June, en verdad tienes que dejar de avergonzarla. Ya está perdiendo la gracia, ¿sabes?

-Sus cejas casi se juntaron mientras levantaba su adorable barbilla –bueno, ¡me imagino que te das cuenta de que es tu culpa!

-Sonreí en mi mente, _esto podía ponerse divertido_ -¿Ah, cómo así?

-Simple, yo quiero piñones y no me los trajiste. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

-¡Dioses!.. Detesto esas cosas. Saben como a líquido para limpiar pisos.

-Ya decía que no se te había olvidado. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-Bueno, no exactamente… Es sólo que no me gusta que los pongas encima de toda nuestra comida.- Luego bajé la voz, divertido a la vez que algo avergonzado, -es más bien que lo olvidé… convenientemente.

-Se puso de pié, su cara estaba roja. – ¡Pero qué hombre tan cruel! No te importa si tu sobrino o sobrina nace con un deficiencia de…-

-¿Trementina?

Puso sus puños sobre sus caderas, dirigiéndome una mirada… digamos 'hostil'. Se veía tan linda que me dieron ganas de romper en carcajadas, pero me esforcé por mantener la compostura.

–Ah! Pues se ve que te aprendiste algunas palabras complicadas, ¿acaso has estado leyendo el diccionario? ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas a sobreexplotar tu pobre cerebro! –dijo, y… oh mi dulce Diosa, no pude soportarlo más y reí tan fuerte que dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás.

Se sentó de nuevo y me miró, confundida. Luego su rostro comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Veo que mi situación se te hace sumamente divertida. ¡Me alegra que estés pasándola de maravilla! -Luego su expresión tomó un tono de derrota, -¿crees que todo esto es fácil para mí? Los antojos descabellados, y los cambios de humor… Yo fui educada para ser una guerrera, ¡por amor a Atenea! Nadie me dijo cómo eran… como son estas cosas. Al menos no hasta ahora.

Se secó los ojos con sus pulgares y se volvió a poner de pié, de nuevo tomó su actitud normal, segura de sí misma. Me pregunté cómo era posible que una mujer como ella, que fue criada y vivió prácticamente toda su vida en un sitio estéril y aislado como la Isla de Andrómeda, pudiera desarrollar una personalidad tan fuerte. Estaba comenzando a sentir mucha simpatía por ella, realmente era el complemento ideal para el tímido de mi hermano. –Ustedes tienen suerte –continuó- cuando les llegue el momento, Shaina y tú van a saber qué esperar. –Luego sonrió con picardía –porque, sabes, a mi bebé le vendría bien un primito con quién jugar.

Vaya. Eso… me dio algo de qué pensar. En ese entonces tenía claro que quería permanecer junto a Shaina por el tiempo que nos quedara de vida, con plena conciencia de que bien podía no ser muy largo. Es el camino del guerrero: vivir un día a la vez, como si fuese el último. Estoy seguro que Shun y June solían pensar así también, pero desde que supieron de su bebé, entendieron que las cosas nunca serían iguales. Todo lo que dieron por hecho dejó de existir. Ellos fueron formados como guerreros, pero ahora serían padres. Desde ese momento emprendieron un camino que se suponía prohibido para gente como nosotros…

…y eran inmensamente felices.

Por primera vez en la vida entera un pensamiento en particular cruzó mi mente: si Shiryu y Shun podían ser padres de alguien, también yo. No es que se supusiera que lo fuera, ni que se esperara que lo fuera… ¡Dioses! Yo estaba demasiado joven para eso. Es sólo que era, de hecho… posible. Parecía que mis colegas estaban encontrando felicidad en la vida de familia, y no había razón por la cual yo no podía aspirar a lo mismo. Hice una nota mental de hablar de esto con Shiryu algún día.

Me dirigió la última mirada generadora de remordimiento, y entró. Me quedé afuera de mi propia casa, sólo, y esperando que mi hermano regresara y se diera cuenta de que hice que su esposa se disgustara.

Me pregunté si querría patearme el trasero.

Decidí que no lo haría, pero probablemente me iba a mirar de una forma que me hiciera querer patearme a mí mismo. Sí… eso era más probable.

Me tendí sobre la duela y miré cómo se acercaban las polillas, en busca del bombillo que colgaba del cielo falso. Estaban revoloteando y remolinándose como chispas que se desprenden de la leña ardiente. Cerré los ojos, pensando en qué se sentiría ser una polilla, atraída de forma irresistible a una luz demasiado brillante como para comprenderla. Sin embargo ellas sólo saben que tienen que seguirla, llegar lo más cerca posible a la fuente del encantamiento… y nada más.

Los desdichados insectos se estaban golpeando contra el bombillo caliente, una y otra vez, y me pregunté si la barrera invisible que los separaban de su luz guiadora les estaba causando tanta desesperación como hacían que pareciera. Supuse que así sería, pero me pregunté si haría diferencia con su búsqueda interminable de una luna siempre distante, que les ha servido de guía desde tiempos ancestrales. Yo solía ser igual que ellas, no es cierto Saori? Sufría tanto a causa de las barreras que me separaban de mi estrella, la que guiaba los días de mi temprana juventud.

Me pregunté si las polillas serían capaces de ver la belleza del mundo sólo con el brillo de la luz sustituta. No había forma de saberlo, pero comencé a sentir lástima por los pobres bichos. Me puse de pié y apagué la luz, luego regresé a acostarme al mismo lugar. Esperé, no por mucho, a que se fueran volando. Cerré de nuevo los ojos y pensé sobre lo ridículamente corta que sería su vida, y sin embargo verían tanto del mundo bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sonreí al pensar que eran libres de la luz engañosa que sólo iba a chamuscarlas.

Me convertí en un salvador de polillas…

…y era una idea satisfactoria, aunque no lo creas.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, que se detuvieron a mi lado. Abrí los ojos sólo lo suficiente para ver a Shun sentándose en una grada.

-Hola- saludó.

-Qué hubo.

-¿Me permites preguntar por qué estás acostado en el suelo, y a oscuras?

Realmente no se me ocurrió qué responder –aquí, teniendo un momento conmigo mismo.

-Ya veo. –Hizo una pausa, creo que estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice, así que preguntó -¿quieres que te deje solo?

Detecté una cierta intención de hablar de alguna cosa, así que mejor le seguí el juego. –No realmente.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Genial

-¿Y qué hay de la Señorita Shaina?

¿Cuántas preguntas pensaba hacer antes de llegar al punto? -Ella también es genial.

-No, quise decir que si ella también tuvo un buen día.

_Yo sé qué quisiste decir, solo estaba tratando de ser odioso, pero contigo no funciona. _–Digamos que sí.

-Me alegro. ¿Has visto a June?

Claro que tenía que preguntar –eso temo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Su voz mostraba una leve preocupación.

-Pues, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esté molesta conmigo.

Exhaló aliviado, creo que casi se ríe. ¡Dioses! ¿De veras estaba preocupado? Como si yo fuera capaz de dejar que algo le pasara a su esposa embarazada y luego me tomara todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo. Me pregunté si la angustia permanente es parte del perfil del futuro padre.

-No le compré los piñones que quería, así que se puso algo… sulfurada. Lo siento.

-Pues no se te nota –Abrí los ojos y allí estaba la mirada incriminatoria. Nah, yo sabía que no estaba verdaderamente ofendido, para esas alturas él ya debía saber que con eso no iba a engañarme. Tuve que aguantarme la risa, otra vez. –De hecho, puedo darme cuenta que estás muy complacido contigo mismo –terminó, con un falso tono de indignación.

_No debo reírme, no debo reírme…_ -Pues, siento mucho no verme como si lo sintiera mucho. Tienes todo el derecho de sonarme en la cara, si en algo ayuda –dije, apuntando en dirección a mi nariz.

-No seas baboso.

Y ante eso, tuve que reírme.

–No prometo nada.

Él se rió también. Me levanté y me senté en la grada, frente a él. –Entonces, querías decirme algo.

-¿Uh? Alzó las cejas –¿cómo sabes?

-Sólo sé.

Respiró profundo y retomó su tono habitual, amable pero serio. –La verdad es que sí hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

_Maldición… La última vez que me pidió algo de esta forma, las cosas se pusieron un poco… complicadas…_

_-_Verás,-continuó- June y yo vamos a ir a Japón la próxima semana, para su chequeo de 5 meses.

-¿A sí? –Pregunté- ¿Por qué tan lejos? Cualquiera diría que en este país también hay doctores.

-Bueno, es que la Fundación Gaude tiene instalaciones de primer nivel, y los médicos…

-…Seguro, –lo interrumpí- olvida que pregunté.

Él continuó, haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario. –Como decía, me preguntaba si la Señorita Shaina y tú quisieran acompañarnos.

Si la forma en la que me estaba mirando servía de indicación, seguramente yo estaba haciendo mi mejor cara de idiota. –Haz el favor de ilustrarme sobre la utilidad de que nosotros vayamos.

-Bueno, es que June estaría encantada si la Señorita Shaina la acompañara durante todos los… bueno, exámenes físicos, aunque creo que ella nunca lo pediría. Y tú podrías hacerle una visita a Seika.

Por un segundo consideré declinar la invitación, pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Igual él terminaría convenciéndome tarde o temprano. Mejor simplemente le pasaba la responsabilidad a alguien más. –No veo por qué no, pero de todas formas pregúntale a Shaina.

Él sonrió, estaba tan contento que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Qué tipo tan fácil de complacer. –En fin, qué te parece si mejor entramos antes que…-

-¡Hey chiiicooos! -La voz de June, no precisamente delicada, se escuchó desde dentro de la casa. – ¿Tienen planeado entrar a alguna hora? ¡Estamos famélicas, y no los esperaremos más!

-¿Decías? –Preguntó.

-No importa. –Me puse de pie, estirándome. –Vamos Shun, el Alto Mando solicita nuestra presencia.

Se rió un poco. –Dime, ¿acaso no somos los hombres más afortunados del mundo?

-Tú lo has dicho, -respondí, volviendo la vista hacia atrás para contemplar una última vez la luna llena, y luego lo seguí hacia adentro.

_Como decía… colmada de belleza… _

_La vida, quiero decir._

___________

Respuestas a comentarios

**Cami**: Fue un placer, y saber que hay quienes disfrutan de mi historia es la mejor inspiración. Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Imaginé la relación de Shun y June como la de dos que, si bien se aman desde hace mucho tiempo, también crecieron juntos y están acostumbrados a tratarse también como amigos. Y bueno, me alegra también que encuentres aceptable la representación de la personalidad de Seiya, pues algo que me preocupa es que en mi intento de hacerlo más maduro también termine por sacarlo de personaje. Lo mismo va para Shaina, por ninguna razón quisiera que lo que los lectores encuentren en la historia no concuerde con los personajes. La verdad, intento que su comportamiento sea acorde y creíble, aunque no siempre sea típico de ellos.

En cuanto a Hyoga y Shiryu, no tengo pensado que Shiryu tenga una aparición importante en el fic, pero pronto verás a Hyoga aparecer por allí. Probablemente él es el que más disfruto escribir de los chicos de bronce, ya verás por qué. ¡Je,je!

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos y hasta el próximo :).

**Agata**: Pues sí, así es la vida. Hay épocas en las que el tiempo sobra, pero son más las épocas en las cuales tenemos que robar tiempo a las obligaciones para poder darnos pequeños gustos. Me siento honrada de que dediques tan preciosos minutos a leer mi historia. Del trabajo de campo no puedo quejarme, probablemente es lo que más disfruto de mi trabajo ;). En cuanto al capítulo 6, pues creo que la vida de Shaina probablemente tendría una buena dosis de las cosas que mencionas, sin embargo esta historia, por estar escrita desde el punto de vista de Seiya (un reto que yo misma me impuse, y ha sido una aventura tan divertida como demandante) tiene la desventaja de estar limitada a sus recuerdos, sentimientos y observaciones. En cuanto a qué es lo que quiere él de ella, pues no sé si él mismo lo tiene claro. Espero que este capítulo nos vaya dando luces sobre el asunto. Te confieso que por ser mujer, es para mí un desafío escribir algo desde el punto de vista de un hombre, tratar de meterme en su mente y entender sus sentimientos. Para agregarle más complicación, se trata de un hombre con muchos conflictos y dudas, y que además le falta madurar bastante. No sé realmente cómo lo he hecho hasta el momento, probablemente sean los lectores masculinos los que puedan juzgar mejor.

Agradezco siempre tus opiniones, este tipo de retroalimentación es lo mejor que podría pasarme como escritora. La verdad me sirve muchísimo saber las opiniones e impresiones de los lectores, pero aún más sus reacciones. Que te tomes el tiempo de comentar con tanto detalle me halaga muchísimo. Y bueno, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, espero no tardar tanto en publicar el próximo. Muchos saludos y hasta el próximo.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando la historia. Yo siempre pensé que Shaina nos dejó ver algo de su lado femenino cuando estaba con Seiya, y tal vez he abusado un poco al suponer hasta dónde pudo llevar esos pequeños deslices… je,je. Me encanta la idea de explorar la femineidad de un personaje tan complejo como ella. En cuanto a June, pues mucho menos pudimos ver de ella, excepto su personalidad muy fuerte y decidida, a la vez de tener sentimientos muy fuertes por Shun. Para cualquiera sería evidente que ella lo ama y yo no veo tan descabellada la posibilidad de que él la ame a ella, muy por el contrario, yo diría que ellos son una de las parejas más acordes al canon. Aunque no planeo que su participación en esta historia sea muy detallada, sí es de importancia vital.

Espero que el capítulo, al igual que lo que sigue, sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y hasta el próximo.

**Al shinomori: **Gracias por tus palabras, espero que hayas seguido leyendo y que la historia te siga gustando. Como verás, no la tengo tan adelantada, pero no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarla hasta que esté terminada. Lamentablemente no he podido publicar con mucha frecuencia últimamente… la vida real exige sus prioridades.

Esta pareja siempre me gustó mucho y no comprendo por qué no tiene mucha popularidad dentro del fandom. En fin, me alegra no estar sola en esto ;). Saludos y hasta el próximo.

**Honeyxblodd**, **Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy**, **nanda18**, y **Pegaso Seiya**: Siempre muchas gracias, ustedes son lo máximo!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Pues no, no abandoné el fic, solamente le di una pausa más prolongada de lo que hubiera querido. Mis queridos lectores, sepan que aprecio con todo el corazón su apoyo y sus palabras, y aunque algunas veces la vida real deja poco tiempo para escribir, son ustedes los que me animan a buscarle un tiempo.

Este capítulo va con especial dedicatoria a , por sus comentarios acertados y amables observaciones, ¡pero especialmente por recordarme que había que continuar con esta historia!

Por cierto, me llama mucho la atención que haya un notable incremento en visitas a mis historias por parte de mis paisanos (Muchá, porfa dejen un su comentario de cuando en vez, que me mata la curiosidad por saber qué piensan ustedes… je, je).

En general, vengan del rincón del mundo de donde vengan, atesoro sus críticas y comentarios. Y bueno, a ver qué les parece esto… (Algunas respuestas a comentarios al final del capítulo).

La consabida renuncia: Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco) no me pertenece. Con hacer esto no gano más que felicidad.

8.

¿Y qué hay del destino? Eso mismo me he preguntado, muchas veces.

Desde el punto de vista de la Mitología, nada es más definitivo que el destino. Si algo, cualquier cosa llega a pasar, es por obra del destino… Y el destino de todos está escrito en el lugar más alto que lo alto, donde ninguna criatura puede vislumbrarlo, ni tiene derecho a opinar sobre ello.

Destino… o providencia, si así lo prefieres. De cualquier modo la carga es demasiada para una sola palabra.

Ahora, si el destino de alguien está escrito en las estrellas, comenzando desde el día de su nacimiento, ¿qué tan pronto en la vida podría alguien encontrarse con la que la gente llama "su destino"? Y, más importante aún, ¿siquiera es posible que alguien reconozca su destino en el instante mismo que éste decida presentarse?

Hubo un tiempo en el las preguntas como estas no me inquietaban en lo absoluto. Yo sabía que debía luchar a tu lado, morir por ti si hacía falta, pero rara vez pensé más allá de eso. Si las estrellas tenían un plan para mí (después de cumplir con mi destino de pelear hasta encontrar una muerte sangrienta, quiero decir), lo ignoraba por completo.

Diosa, Diosa…

La verdad es que aún no tengo idea… y no tengo forma de distinguir entre quimera y providencia.

Algunas personas toman las cosas con calma. Mis hermanos, por ejemplo: Shiryu y Shun se casaron con sus amores de la infancia sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellos eran como esos soldados que corren de vuelta a casa no más la guerra ha terminado, ansiosos por reunirse con aquellas cuyo sólo nombre es razón suficiente para sobrevivir a las batallas, dándoles el ánimo que necesitan para avivar sus espíritus.

Seguramente Ikki hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no hubiera perdido a su amada de una forma tan lamentable. El perdió a la única persona que daba brillo a sus días (o al menos los hacía tolerables), y eso hizo le hizo endurecerse tan profundamente que ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo salir de la coraza de hierro donde guardó su corazón.

Pero… ¿sabes qué? Yo lo entiendo. Comprendo lo que es sufrir por amor, sintiendo tu corazón hundirse hasta el más oscuro de los fondos, creyendo que no existe motivo para hacerlo subir de nuevo a la superficie, donde alguien pueda arrebatarlo de nuevo… y triturarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar… hasta que no quede nada que valga la pena.

Sin embargo yo no soy como él. No soy tan fuerte, y mucho menos así de decidido. Tú sabes que dejaría mi corazón en tus manos cualquier día de la semana, sin importarme si vas a devolvérmelo en pequeños pedazos.

Por lo tanto, seré el más grande de los idiotas que ha pisado el suelo del Santuario, pero no puedo evitar entregar mi corazón, una y otra vez. No puedo evitar que mi corazón sea tan suave como es dura mi cabeza.

Dioses… Menos mal que no digo estas cosas en voz alta, me estremezco con sólo imaginarme lo cursi que se oiría.

Sin embargo, cierto.

Es decir, véanme ahora: estúpidamente enamorado de la mujer que solía ser tema frecuente de mis pesadillas de la infancia. Al principio, cuando era pequeño, me asustaba. Cuando fui creciendo comencé a sentirme fuerte, y muy pocas cosas me causaban miedo. Aún así no dejaba de sentir aprensión, principalmente porque no la comprendía… no comprendía mis propios pensamientos si de ella se trataba. Cuando me hizo saber sus sentimientos hacia mí, me sentí intimidado por el poder que me otorgaba sobre ella. Era una carga que no quería… y sin embargo me abrumaba de una forma que difícilmente puedo describir.

La única cosa que actualmente me atemoriza acerca de ella, es la posibilidad de no tenerla a mi lado. De despertar y no ver la belleza de su rostro… de irme a dormir sin su voz calmando la agonía de mis llagas intangibles.

La sola idea, me aterroriza.

Yo también tuve un amor de la infancia, estoy seguro que la recuerdas.

Sí, la linda y amable Miho.

Si mi vida fuera otra, sin Deberes Sagrados, ni Armaduras, ni Guerras Santas… si yo fuera el tipo de hombre que ella necesita, hubiera sido ella quien estaría a mi lado… probablemente.

En una vida sin ti, mi hermosa Saori, my Diosa…

Sin mis hermanos…

Sin Shaina.

Vacía.

Pero Miho, tan dulce como una chica puede llegar a ser, nunca lograría entender mi corazón. Y yo no podría ser lo que ella necesita, y ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo falta en nuestras vidas. ¡Dioses! No sería capaz de entender los "porqué" ni imaginar los "si fuera"…y haría que su vida fuera miserable.

Lo comprendo, y por el bien de ella agradezco a las estrellas por no unir su destino al mío.

Ahora lo veo, pero en alguna ocasión las dudas asaltaron mi mente. Tuve el tipo de dudas propias de un muchacho de mi edad, es parte de convertirse en hombre, o es lo que se dice por allí. Dudé, maldita sea… ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Ni que estuviera hecho de piedra. Cómo podía abstenerme de dudas mientras veía los ojos de alguien que me importa mucho, y los encontraba llenos de esperanza y anhelo… justo cuando yo estaba a punto de romper su corazón.

Detuve el auto en frente del edificio de apartamentos donde vive Seika, me bajé del lado del piloto y rodeé el frente del vehículo para abrir la puerta al otro lado. Shaina se bajó y comenzó a rodearlo también, para tomar mi lugar. La seguí, primero con la vista y luego caminando, mientras me preguntaba si ella era consciente de lo que sus botas de tacón alto y sus pantalones de diseñador iban a desatar en la población masculina de mi país natal. Comencé a pensar que tal vez no era buena idea dejar que anduviera por allí sin mí, pero me obligué a recordar que ella era probablemente la mujer más fuerte del mundo, y que más me valdría preocuparme por la seguridad del pobre infeliz lujurioso que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para intentar pasarse de listo con ella.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, luego me acerqué a su oído y le dije en voz baja -que te diviertas.

Luego me volví hacia el asiento trasero del auto, agitando la mano -buena suerte ustedes dos, ¡espero que tengan gemelos!

-Gracias Seiya… supongo, –dijo Shun- pero June ya se ha hecho sonogramas y estamos bastante seguros de que sólo hay un be…

-Sólo decía, -interrumpí, cerrando la puerta de Shaina.

-Claro que voy a divertirme –susurró ella de vuelta, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo para mí. –Pásala bien tú también-. Sujetó el manubrio y en un segundo estaban en camino.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio recordé que no sabía en qué piso estaba el apartamento de Seika. Había estado allí al menos una vez, pero supongo que no puse mucha atención. Me imaginé que habría alguien a quien pudiera pedirle información, así que entré y me detuve frente a lo que parecía ser un área de recepción. No había nadie, así que me paré frente al mostrador y saludé.

-¡Buenas tardeees!

Me hice a la idea de que quien fuera que supuestamente debía estar allí, seguramente todavía se encontraba disfrutando de su hora de almuerzo, así que decidí intentar buscar la presencia de Seika y luego rastrearla. Me concentré en buscar a mi hermana, pero a penas empecé a buscar, reconocí un aura que no esperaba encontrar. Cerca, muy cerca… justo detrás de mí. Estaba seguro de no equivocarme, sentí que mis pies se ponían helados, y luego sentí frío en todo lo demás también. Me di la vuelta y…

-Seiya.

Oh, Diosa…

-Miho.

Echó a correr en mi dirección, y me sentí petrificado. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, estaba cercado. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, yo le devolví el abrazo con cierta incomodidad –¡Eh! ¡Qué bueno verte!-. Había olvidado lo menuda que era, supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de amazonas. Levantó su linda cara y me vio fijamente, luego se separó de mí, evidentemente apenada. No dejó de mirar hacia sus pies mientras trataba de hablar.

-Lo siento, yo… me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Seiya.

Me extrañó percibir tanta ansiedad de su parte, nos habíamos visto en la boda de Seika, hace más o menos un año… Bueno, esa vez no hablamos mucho que se diga, o más bien no hablamos nada. Ella trató de hablar conmigo, pero creo que esa vez no me encontraba que digamos en "modo receptivo".

Solía ser fácil, entre nosotros dos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Me parecía que fue en otra vida. Su incomodidad era probablemente consecuencia de lo mucho que yo había cambiado. Viéndola ahora, escuchando su voz… Más que nunca me sentí como su desconocido. Pero ella merecía algo mejor que eso, así que hice lo posible para ser agradable. –En verdad me alegra verte.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, su vista fija en el suelo.

-¡Pero claro! Es sólo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí, estaba… sorprendido. ¿Qué coincidencia, no te parece?

-Ya veo,- dijo -pero la verdad es que no es coincidencia. Seika me dijo que vendrías, y me pidió que viniera también.

-Ah, ¿de veras? Tenía sentido. Podía sacar un poco de ventaja de la situación, pidiéndole que me acompañara a donde Seika, así nadie se daría cuenta que no me acordaba de dónde era.

-Bueno, probablemente nos está esperando, ¿me acompañas?- Ella asintió, yo me hice a un lado –las damas primero.

El elevador paró en el séptimo nivel, salimos y seguí a Miho por el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento. Lo que no preví fue la posibilidad de que Seika no estuviera en casa. Primero pensé que probablemente tuvo una emergencia, pues estaba avisada de que yo llegaría, pero luego de leer la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta…

"_Seiya: tuve que ir a hacer un par de mandados. Si encuentras a Miho, por favor acompáñala a su casa. Te veo más tarde, Seika."_

…comencé a imaginarme que todo era un complot. Bueno, de todas formas no me quedaba de otra.

Miho no dejaba de mirar atentamente sus zapatos.

-Bueno, -le dije con una sonrisa- como que Seika no está. ¿Qué dices si te invito a un café, y luego te acompaño a tu casa?

Ella asintió una vez, pero no me miró. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra hasta que estábamos fuera del edificio. Para entonces había caído en la cuenta de que a menos que yo dijera algo, nos esperaba una buena media hora de silencio.

-Y… ¿hace qué, tres años que no platicamos?

-Seis.

-¿De veras?

-Bueno, hubiéramos podido platicar en la boda de Seika…

-Ah, sí. Perdón por eso, yo… estaba pasando por un momento no muy bueno en ese entonces.

-¿Por qué? ¿No querías que Seika se casara?

-¡No, nada de eso! Era algo… completamente distinto.

-Ah… yo… yo pensé que me odiabas.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Para nada! ¡Cómo crees! –la agarré del brazo para hacer que parara. Luego me puse enfrente de ella y levanté su barbilla para forzarla a que me mirara. –Yo no te odio, Miho.

Ella se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando, yo la seguí en silencio. Luego de un par de minutos, se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó -¿Seiya, por qué no regresas? ¿Qué hay en ese espantoso lugar que te hace permanecer allí, sin dejar que tengas una vida normal?

_Normal… si supieras que poco me atrae la idea… Todos creen que lo "normal" es lo mejor, pero lo que para otros es impensablemente insólito, para mí es lo normal. Es con lo que me siento a gusto, porque es lo que conozco… es mi realidad. Nunca lo entenderías, dulce niña, nadie aquí pude entenderlo… y es por eso que no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

-Yo… no sé.

-¿Cómo así que no sabes? ¡Me estás diciendo mentiras! Ella no habló muy fuerte, pero su disgusto era evidente.

_Piensa rápido…_

-¡No! Es… es decir, no sabría cómo responder… es algo complicado.

-Si tratas de explicar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por comprender- dijo, mirándome seriamente, pero luego bajó la vista otra vez. –Desde luego, si no quieres contarme no tienes que hacerlo… está fuera de lugar que te pregunte, estoy siendo muy imprudente. Por favor perdóname.

Ah, Diosa… más incomodidad. –Eh, ¡no! Está bien que preguntes, es sólo que… no quiero cargarte con mis problemas.- Señalé un sitio que estaba frente a nosotros, esperando que me sirviera para cambiar el tema. –¡Mira, café! En verdad necesito uno, y te lo había ofrecido.- Ella me dio una mirada de "no hemos terminado con este asunto", y luego asintió.

Pedimos el café para llevar, Miho se rió un poco cuando murmuré en Griego algo sobre cómo todo era ridículamente caro en ese país. Se me había olvidado que ella y yo crecimos en el mismo orfanato, y aún cuando ella no fue forzada a viajar hacia alguna tierra lejana y sufrir un maldito infierno para poder competir por una Armadura, probablemente sí tuvo que tomar las clases de idiomas. Le sonreí, recordando de pronto quién era ella, cuánto atesoré su amistad y su apoyo en momentos difíciles. ¿Qué razón tenía para portarme tan bruto con ella? Aparentemente había en mí una cierta tendencia a tratar mal a las mujeres que me mostraban afecto.

Caminamos un poco hasta que encontramos una banca y nos sentamos. Se veía más calmada, así que le pregunté algo antes que pudiera retomar el otro tema.

-¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo te ha ido?

-Pues bien… Seika me convenció de que tratara de entrar a la universidad, y lo próximo que supe fue que estaba estudiando pedagogía. Supongo que sólo quiero ser una maestra de escuela, después de todo.

-Una muy bien instruida, diría yo.

-Sí, supongo, -dijo mientras ponía su vaso de cartón sobre el asiento de la banca, a su lado.

-Pues, ¡me parece fantástico!

-¿De verdad? Yo… me alegro mucho.

Un suave rubor enrojeció sus mejillas. Oh-oh, estaba sonriendo _de esa manera._ Las cosas no iban por buen camino. Yo sabía que tenía que sacar el asunto de no estar "disponible", y rápido, pero no me quedó más que hacerlo de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió en el momento: con rodeos.

–Y, ¿hay alguien especial de quien quieras contarme? Me imagino que hay una legión de universitarios tratando de invitarte a salir con ellos.

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, comenzó a sonrojarse mucho más y fijó la vista en sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando y retorciendo la tela de su falda. –Yo… eh…

¿A caso estaba temblando? -¿Miho, estás bien?

-No puedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no puedes?

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. –De vez en cuando un muchacho me invita a salir… y algunas veces acepto pero... rara vez acepto a una segunda cita.

-¿No? ¿Pero, por qué? –Estaba bastante seguro de saber por qué, pero creí _fingir demencia _sería mejor estrategia.

Ella me miró como si yo fuera realmente estúpido. –¡Por causa tuya, por supuesto! Cada vez que las cosas marchan bien con un muchacho, comienzo a pensar: _"¿Y qué si Seiya regresa? ¿Y qué si me necesita, qué le voy a decir si estoy saliendo con alguien más?" _Y después… comienzo a evadirlos hasta que eventualmente se cansan y se alejan.

No me esperaba que lo pusiera de esa manera, ni tampoco ser yo un "asunto inconcluso" importante de su vida. Sus ojos me decían que albergaba esperanzas de que yo compartiera sus sentimientos, pero su ansiedad me mostraba que realmente no esperaba que fuera así. Diosa… Deseé que en ese instante desapareciera mi capacidad de hablar, así no la lastimaría con mis palabras. Por un segundo me pregunté qué pasaría si le dijera lo que ella quería escuchar, que yo sí pensaba volver. Si le mintiera, si pusiera en su rostro una sonrisa utilizando palabras que pronto caerían por su propio peso… Y lastimarla aún más, sólo porque era demasiado cobarde para decir lo que ella temía.

Pero, estaba siendo honesta conmigo y lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor, deseando con todo el corazón que así ella pudiera finalmente dejarme ir, y continuar con su vida.

-Miho, no voy a regresar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con pesar. -¿Nunca?- preguntó con tono resignado.

-No me gusta esa palabra, pero… no esperes por mí.

Entonces lo que vi en sus ojos no fue comprensión, sino más bien el recibimiento de una confirmación. Yo sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no estaba sorprendida.

_Querida Atenea… ¿qué pasa conmigo, que hago sufrir a las mujeres? Si tan siquiera fuera muy guapo lo entendería, pero…_

Ella estaba respirando agitadamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras reunía la fuerza necesaria para hablar con una voz casi inaudible –Porque tienes a alguien más.

Yo asentí, aunque ella no me estuviera mirando.

Entonces las palabras le comenzaron a brotar con una elocuencia que había olvidado que ella tenía. –Es la mujer con la que llegaste y te dejó en el edificio de Seika… la que parece estrella de cine, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Porque, me doy cuenta de que es muy bonita. Entiendo que no quieras volver si es porque estás saliendo con alguien como ella.

_¿Estrella de cine? A ella le encantaría escuchar eso._ Sonreí conmovido por la valentía de sus afirmaciones. Durante todos estos años no me molesté en pensar en qué sería de la vida de Miho. Simplemente supuse que mientras más lejos me mantuviera, mejor para ella. Mi Diosa… ¿cómo pude ser tan desconsiderado?

No, mejor no respondas.

-Lo siento mucho, Miho. He sido muy descortés contigo, debí saber… al menos debí intentar estar al tanto de tus sentimientos. La verdad es que no pensé…

-No te disculpes, Seiya, -interrumpió. –Yo entiendo, de hecho me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado. Ya no eres el mismo pequeño que yo conocí, bueno de alguna forma sigues siendo exactamente igual… Pero ahora tu vida es completamente… exótica para mí. –Volvió su vista hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban mientras ella luchaba por hacer que las lágrimas se retractaran, pero su voz permanecía calmada. –Esta tarde te vi con ella, pero… creo que necesitaba escucharlo de ti directamente.

-Miho, yo…

_No merezco tanta amabilidad…_

-Entonces, -dijo cuando yo no pude juntar tres palabras -¿te vas a casar con ella?

_Si tan solo fuera tan simple…_

_Si siquiera yo mismo supiera… si fuera posible pensar de esa manera…_

_¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que yo mismo no sé, my querida amiga?_

_Ella es mi estrella, ciertamente… my hermosa y brillante estrella. Pero no es su brillo ni su belleza lo que me atraen hacia ella, es su corazón generoso y compasivo quien ha conquistado al mío. Su fe se ha convertido en mi credo, y el único vínculo con mi Diosa. ¿Cómo explicarte que ella no es solamente la estrella que me guía, sino también el ancla que no deja que me vaya a la deriva?_

-Quizás.

Entonces me sonrió con condescendencia, -Bueno, a mí me parece que deberías estar más claro al respecto. Está bien si quieres ser errático ahora, porque aún eres muy joven, pero recuerda que no vas a ser así de joven por siempre. Está mal que vivas según decisiones, o falta de decisiones, que vas a lamentar luego, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde y no haya marcha atrás.- Abrí grandes los ojos y palidecí, su espontáneo sermón estaba haciendo que me sintiera más avergonzado de lo necesario. De todas formas continuó -…además, deberías tener consideración por los sentimientos de ella, no deberías ser tan egocéntrico…

_Ahora sí, esa era la Miho que yo conocía…_

Me pregunté cómo podía ser tan valiente y fuerte. Dioses… no duraría ni un segundo si tuviera que arriesgar la vida por ti o por la humanidad, pero este tipo de valentía, la que te permite estar destrozado un momento y seguir adelante al siguiente… en verdad carezco de ella. Comprendí que mi amiga de la infancia es mucho más apta para este mundo de lo que yo jamás seré.

-…y, no es como si fueras la primera persona que ha pasado por tiempos difíciles…

Mientras ella siguió con el parloteo por otros diez minutos, agradecí en mi mente a todos los Dioses por dejarme pasar por este episodio sin mayor daño… en ambas partes. Bendije mi suerte, o a mis estrellas… o lo que está escrito en ellas. Sonreí con mi mejor expresión de tonto, pensando en mis familiares y amigos que viven en Japón, y en cómo en realidad no es tan terrible pasar con ellos unos días, de vez en cuando.

Luego rogué poder estar sentado en mi sofá viendo el fútbol hasta la media noche, y Shaina dormitando a mi lado con su cabeza recostada en mi regazo. Lo antes posible.

-…así que, por favor no olvides que hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y con aislarte del mundo no vas a lograr nada bueno.

Pensé que ella tenía razón en virtualmente todo lo que me dijo, pero ante mi carencia de las habilidades necesarias para explicarme, decidí darle la respuesta infalible: -Pues sí… Supongo que tienes razón.

Ella asintió con autoridad. Yo me estiré y salté para ponerme en pié, luego sugerí que mejor nos poníamos en marcha, ofreciéndole mi brazo. Ella lo tomó y se mantuvo a mi lado mientras caminábamos, hablando de banalidades de la vida diaria como lo harían dos viejos amigos.

_Sí que eres una mujer maravillosa, Miho. Gracias a ti, me queda claro por qué Atenea cree que vale la pena morir por el bien de la humanidad._

_Ella es mi razón, y tú eres la de ella._

_Es gracioso… como los propósitos terminan por enlazarse, unos a otros…_

…_o tal vez sea el destino._

Respuestas a comentarios:

Mi querida **Cami**: ¡Ojalá todavía me leas! Pues, ahora me tardé mucho más que la última vez… ¡lo siento! Te cuento, lo que pasa es que cuando comencé a publicar este fic, ya tenía escritos (al menos en inglés) varios capítulos, y eso me permitió subirlos con cierta frecuencia. Pero la verdad es que soy muuuuy lenta para escribir, eso sin contar que a veces el trabajo se me junta y no me queda tiempo… En fin. Me alegra saber que te gusta como describo la relación entre los personajes, porque también yo lo disfruto mucho. Creo que lo que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de Saint Seiya es la amistad tan intensa entre los personajes. En cuanto a Shaina, yo me imagino que en su relación con Seiya ella se siente libre de actuar como una persona normal, aunque tal vez parte de ella no se siente totalmente cómoda, después de todo no está acostumbrada a actuar así. De plantarle la semilla de la maternidad, ya June y su bebé se encargarán, aunque todavía no tengo planes para que pase de eso… ya se verá como la historia decide su propio rumbo. Te debo a Hyoga por el momento, ¡pero todavía pienso incluirlo!

Abrazos y hasta la próxima.

Gracias a **karis **y** aly**, ya ven que por fin la estoy continuando, ojalá sigan conmigo.

Pegaso **Seiya**, **Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy**, **honeyxblood** y **doc**.**exe**: Si la memoria no me falla, ya respondí a sus comentarios por el mecanismo de , pero si no lo he hecho, POR FAVOR háganmelo saber. Agradezco siempre su apoyo, con todo el corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Pues bien, he aquí un capítulo más. Es tiempo, mis queridos lectores, de comentar que esta historia está próxima a ser concluida. Tomando en cuenta la lentitud con la que he progresado, me siento sumamente satisfecha con haber llegado hasta aquí. Pero no nos precipitemos, aún la historia tiene al menos un par de capítulos por delante y es todavía muy pronto para despedirme de ella, ya habrá tiempo cuando llegue el momento.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidí crear una lista de correo, pensando en las personas que no tienen cuenta en ff. Si alguien está interesado, puede ver los detalles en mi perfil.

Antes de continuar con la historia, les confieso que me siento menos segura (o más ansiosa) de este capítulo que con cualquier otro de este fic. Espero no haberme pasado de cursi, ni haber sacado de personaje demasiado a nuestros queridos Santos de Atenea. Apreciaré con todo el corazón sus impresiones al respecto.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos mis lectores mexicanos, y a mi querido México (mi segunda patria y hogar de mi temprana juventud), celebrando su bicentenario y el centenario de su Revolución. Mi corazón se emociona y celebra con ustedes.

Y, por supuesto, ¡felices fiestas independentistas a todos mis hermanos centroamericanos!

Ahora sí, más que suficiente con el preámbulo…

9.

Dicen que los seres humanos tememos a lo que no entendemos, o a lo que no conocemos. Pues… algo sí sé, y es que las cosas que yo más temo son aquellas que conozco de sobra. Alguien como yo, que ha estado donde yo he estado, que ha visto, sangrado y llorado como yo lo he hecho, bien puede darse el lujo de decir que conoce sus miedos.

Pero los temores que atormentan a quienes ama nuestro corazón, surgen de los lugares menos esperados.

El mito cuenta que Ofiuco, el Serpentario, no fue otro que Asclepios, hijo de Apolo; cuya ascensión fue el resarcimiento a la crueldad de su muerte. Convertirse en una constelación no es un honor fácilmente otorgado, sino la digna conclusión para una vida notable. Desde luego que ser hijo de quien era sería razón suficiente para trascender su vida mortal, pero no fue su origen divino lo que le otorgó un lugar en la conciencia de Dioses y Humanos por igual.

Aquí, lo que la mitología dice sobre él:

_Luego de dar muerte a la madre de Asclepios, Coronis, como castigo a su infidelidad, Apolo confió el cuidado de su hijo al centauro Quirón, quien lo instruyó en el arte de la medicina. Y fue así como se convirtió en el más grande de los sanadores, con un talento tal que se decía era capaz de levantar a los muertos._

Todo indica que puso manos a la obra y dio uso a sus aptitudes, pues aunque hay varias versiones al respecto, todas coinciden en cómo sus acciones terminaron por despertar no sólo a los muertos, sino también la cólera de Hades. Asclepios estaba metiéndose en sus dominios y debía ser detenido, y al parecer la forma más fácil de lidiar con el problema fue acudir al juicio del Padre de los Dioses. El poderoso Zeus resolvió a favor de su hermano, y él en persona se encargó de ejecutar el castigo de su nieto.

¿Por qué usar un trueno? Pues, no sabría decir… tal vez tú puedas sacarme de la duda…

La cosa es, dado que mi bien adorada Amazona de Ofiuco es la dueña y maestra de la temible "Garra de Trueno", de veras que nunca me hubiera pasado por la mente que temiera a los truenos. Aun así no fue difícil creerlo cuando sentí como temblaba en mis brazos, una noche de tormenta.

Esa noche me dijo que se sentía mal, y que se iba a la cama temprano. Yo me quedé un rato más viendo la televisión. Pronto la tormenta arreció y la energía eléctrica falló. Segundos después escuché un grito en justa sincronía con el estruendo de un trueno que sonó inquietantemente cercano. Corrí a mi habitación y la encontré acurrucada en el suelo, alumbrada por instantes con la luz de los rayos que incendiaban el cielo. Me senté a su lado y la abracé, ella estaba temblando pero se mantuvo casi inmóvil, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. Otro rayo, y luego un trueno. Ella gritó de nuevo y se estremeció. Yo la abracé más fuerte, lentamente logré que bajara los brazos.

-Shhh… shhh… -susurré, una y otra vez –aquí estoy, no voy a dejarte sola, no voy a permitir que nada te pase… aquí estoy…

-Me están buscando… me están buscando… -Ella murmuró.

-Shaina –le pregunté ¿Quiénes te están buscando?

No respondió, me di cuenta que estaba dormida, o en algún tipo de trance. Otro trueno y otro grito, pero esta vez se sujetó a mí y me apretó con fuerza.

-¿Los truenos? Le pregunté.

-No dejes que me encuentren –murmuró.

-No importa si te encuentran –le dije- no pienso permitir que te aparten de mi lado.

La sentí relajarse, y separarse un poco de mí. Abrió los ojos y me miró por unos instantes, luego volvió a abrazarme –perdóname, -dijo.

-¿Ah?

-Por preocuparte.

-Dime, -pregunté -¿siempre tienes pesadillas cuando hay tormentas?

Ella sólo asintió. ¡Dioses! ¿Cuántos años vivió sola? Cuántos años de soportar ese pánico irracional, sin nadie que la abrazara… que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Esa noche a penas pude dormir, cuidando su sueño mientras la guardaba entre mis brazos, pensando en qué podría haber causado su temor a ser perseguida por los truenos.

Al día siguiente puse un pararrayos.

Y, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Pues supongo que lo recordé porque fue la segunda vez que reconoció ante mí su temor por alguna cosa. La primera vez fue poco después de mi conversación con Miho, esa misma noche, de hecho.

Volví a donde Seika antes del atardecer, alegre de espíritu y ansioso por ver a mi hermana. Los dioses habían sido generosos conmigo esa tarde, y si mi racha continuaba, seguramente todo saldría bien con mis planes originales para esa tarde: hablarle a Seika sobre Shaina.

Toqué el timbre y ella abrió casi de inmediato. Sin dejar que dijera nada, la abracé fuerte y la levanté, girando un par de veces. Ella se quejó entre risas, exigiendo que la bajara. La dejé ir, y me reí un poco de cómo trataba de verme con reproche, pero en lugar de eso su rostro me mostraba una sonrisa cordial. Seika, Seika… La verdad es que aún entonces la extrañaba. Pasé adelante con actitud despreocupada, antes que ella pudiera pedírmelo.

Hey -pregunté, -¿dónde está… cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? Ah… te refieres a Yoshi.

-Sí, él.

-No ha llegado a casa.

-Ah… bueno. –No quise hacer muy evidente que me sentía aliviado de poder evitar por el momento a mi casi desconocido cuñado-Y, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. Pero creo que no tan bien como tú. Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias –le dije, satisfecho de mi mismo.

-Y, ¿viste a Miho-chan?

-Sí, la encontré, justo como lo planeaste. –Ella ignoró mi comentario, pero se sonrojó un poco. –La acompañé a su casa.

-¡Ah! –dijo sin ocultar su satisfacción –y ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, de hecho. Pasé un rato muy agradable.

No me preguntó nada más, pero creo que aunque hubiera querido, no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Yo me senté en un sillón y comencé a hojear una revista, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de cambiar el tema.

-Y… -me preguntó -¿tienes hambre?

-No tanto. –Buena oportunidad para traer a la conversación el tema que me interesaba. –Además, le prometí a Shaina que cenaríamos juntos, y ella estará aquí en cualquier momento. De hecho, estaba esperando que tú y… eh, Yoshi pudieran acompañarnos.

Su semblante cambió rápidamente, luego se sentó a mi lado. –Ah… A decir verdad, Shaina-san estuvo aquí esta tarde. Tomamos té.

-¿Estuvo? -Como en: "estuvo pero ya se fue". _Maldición_. -¿Por qué no me esperó?

-Pues, yo le dije que no creía que volvieras pronto, que seguro estarías por allí con Miho, y que probablemente ustedes dos tendrían mucho que hablar…

_Maldición maldición maldición maldición… Maldición. _-¿Ah… eso le dijiste?

Seguramente mi cara no mostraba nada diferente a lo que estaba pensando, por mucho que traté de disimular.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó -¿dije algo inapropiado? Yo… no sabía. Ella no dijo que tenían planes de salir a cenar…

Claro, no podía culpara a Seika. –Y ella, ¿no dijo nada?

-Me preguntó si tú y Miho son… muy amigos.

_Ahhhh…. Mierda. _–Y, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Qué yo pesaba que eran muy unidos antes que tú te _eh_… enrolaras en las _em_… misiones de Saori Kido, y… que yo he esperado por años que tú y ella se entiendan, porque ella es una especie de… conexión con tu vida antes… una vida mucho más simple. Y yo pensé que ella tal vez podría… ayudarte a salir de…

-El desquicio que es mi vida. –A juzgar por el nerviosismo de mi hermana, mis esfuerzos por mostrarme calmado habían dejado de servir hacía rato. ¡Dioses! Pobre Seika. Y luego me extrañaba que viviera preocupada por mí. De todas formas necesitaba saber qué más había ocurrido. -¿Qué dijo ella?

-No mucho, en realidad, pero me preguntó si yo creía que Miho lograría algo como eso. Yo le dije que no sabía, pero ciertamente tenía esperanzas… porque tú mereces una vida buena.

Esta vez no le pregunté, pero mis ojos le suplicaron que siguiera.

-Ella dijo, -continuó –que también deseaba que tuvieras una buena vida. Luego me agradeció por el té y se fue.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir de espaldas sobre el respaldo del sillón –Diosa… ¡Diosa!

Seika me miró y exhaló con cierta desesperación. –Seiya… Yo… Lo siento mucho. Su actitud me pareció algo extraña, pero no pensé… ya sabes cómo es ella…

Me puse de pie de un salto, le di a Seika una disculpa incoherente y salí corriendo.

Se estaba escondiendo de mí, no podía sentirla en ninguna dirección.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición_…

No tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar. No creía que todavía estuviera con Shun y June, más bien imaginé que buscaría un sitio donde pudiera desahogarse de todas las cosas "no tan lindas" que seguramente estaba sintiendo por mí. Y bueno, no podía culparla. Hasta donde ella sabía yo estaba por allí con mi "ex" (o lo que fuera), y me había olvidado de nuestros planes para esa noche.

Decidí que si por casualidad quería que yo la encontrara, estaría en algún lugar del que yo pudiera pensar. Un lugar con significado para los dos… como el bosque cerca del hospital de la Fundación, donde ella casi pierde la vida protegiéndome del ataque de Aioria.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba allí, salté la cerca burlando el sistema de seguridad sin mayor esfuerzo. Corrí hacia los árboles, buscando entre las sombras un destello de cabellos verdes. Increíblemente acerté al primer intento. Allí estaba ella, recostada en un árbol y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Caminé en silencio, sin saber si debía sentirme aliviado o avergonzado, o enojado. Esperé que notara mi presencia.

-Hey –dijo,- llegaste.

Su voz sonaba calma y amistosa, pero con un inquietante vacío de afecto.

-Claro, ¿a caso no esperabas que viniera? –respondí, como si fuera lo más natural.

-De hecho sí, te esperaba- y sonrió.

_Gracias Dioses, todos ustedes… gracias._

Exhalé, relajándome un poco –Entonces, ¿cómo le fue a June?

-Bien… es decir, los doctores dijeron que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que June sabe cómo sacarlos de quicio.

_De veras… no me digas_. -¿Ah, cómo así?

-Incompatibilidades culturales, supongo. Los llamó "carniceros" y "cerdos machistas" cada vez que alguno de ellos sugería algún procedimiento para hacer que el alumbramiento fuera más… _fácil_ para ella. Desde luego que no dijo esas cosas en japonés, pero creo que ellos recibieron el mensaje. Y, como se trata de la esposa de un Kido, tienen que hacer como que les agrada. De hecho, fue algo así como… divertido.

-Apuesto a que sí -reí, -¿qué dice Shun?

-Creo que dijo que se rendía, y que ella ganaba. Que va a buscar una comadrona al nomás volver a Grecia, así tal vez June esté más… complacida con los arreglos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Creo que no quería traer a la conversación el asunto de… ni siquiera sabía qué asunto. -¿Y, qué hicieron después?

-Ellos regresaron a la mansión Kido, yo fui a buscarte a ti.

-Ah, sí… respecto a eso, me preguntaba por qué no me esperaste en lo de Seika. –La verdad es que no pretendía exigir explicación alguna, pero tal vez así lo hice parecer.

-Ella dijo que ibas a tardar, y luego me quedé sin temas de conversación.

¿Temas? No quise ni imaginarme a qué temas se estaba refiriendo. Probablemente todos los temas que ellas dos pudieran tratar, comenzaban con mi nombre. Tuve la impresión de que me enteraría pronto. Y, ¿adivina qué? No me hizo esperar nada. Su voz sonaba firme pero muy cortés, como le hablaría a alguien que apenas conocía.

-Dime, Seiya, ¿por qué no regresas a vivir en Japón? Aquí podrías tener cualquier tipo de vida que quisieras, ir a la universidad, casarte con una linda chica japonesa y tener una familia…

_¡Dioses! Ya sabía; sabía que llegaría a eso… Maldición. _Sentí como mi compostura se iba al carajo. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Ella en cambio, permanecía calmada y usando ese melódico tono de voz. –Hablo en serio, tú tienes derecho a una vida buena.

_¿Y quién dijo que no la tenía_? -¡Yo TENGO una buena vida!

-Vamos, Seiya, los dos sabemos que podrías tener algo mucho mejor. Esta chica… Miho, ¿ese es su nombre? Se ve que es una buena persona, y obviamente se preocupa mucho por ti.

O sea que nos vio, a Miho y a mí. Debí esperármelo. Probablemente fue a buscarme y… Pero aún así, ¡yo no hice nada malo, sólo estaba hablando con una vieja amiga! ¿Acaso estaba molesta? Diosa… lo peor de todo era la falta de enojo en su voz, ni siquiera el más leve rastro de celos o de mostrarse agraviada. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba regresando a su coraza, a esconderse detrás de la maldita máscara. Se estaba revirtiendo hacia la reflexiva y siempre indulgente doncella del templo… al apartar de mí sus sentimientos, se estaba protegiendo a sí misma.

_No… no otra vez… no te lo voy a permitir_.

-Además, si regresas a Grecia –continuó, -¿qué planeas hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Seguir siendo un extranjero, sin tener idea de lo que vas a hacer al día siguiente?

-Pues, ¿sí? Hasta ahora no ha estado nada mal.

-Piensa en ello, cómo sabes que un día, dentro de algunos años, no vas a despertar y lamentar…

¡Ah! Estaba harto de esa canción, ¿qué les pasa a todas estas mujeres? -¡No! No voy a pensar en ello, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no voy a lamentar nada. –La interrumpí. –Además, si crees que esto que estás diciendo es tan buena idea, ¿por qué no vas tú también? ¿Por qué no regresas a tu… país o como lo llames, y vives feliz para siempre?

-No es lo mismo, no tengo nadie por quien regresar. –Dijo con voz apenas audible. –Tú… te veías muy a gusto con esa muchacha esta tarde. Tu vida podría ser así, pacífica y sin problemas. Tienes familia y amigos, gente a quien le importas… y derechos sobre un capital inmenso. Podrías vivir sin preocupaciones.

Pues bien, eso era la pieza final necesaria para sacarme por completo de mis casillas.

–¡Dioses! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí, y no estoy interesado en casarme con Miho! ¡Ella es una amiga de la infancia, ¿ya? Y yo… yo… -_le acabo de decir que no la veo de esa forma._ –Y por encima de todo –_escucha bien esto, mi preciosa, que no quiero tener que repetirlo_ -¡NO QUIERO NI UN CENTAVO DEL DINERO DEL VIEJO! ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? ¿Que no me conoces para nada? ¡Maldita sea, Shaina! ¿Lo que quieres es castigarme? ¡Adelante, que estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo!

Ella se volvió hacia mí, se mantenía serena aunque sus ojos me rogaban que la perdonara. –No hagas eso, Seiya, no quise que lo entendieras de esa forma…

Parte de mí quería estar furioso con ella, pero la mayor parte sólo podía pensar en lo exquisitamente encantadora que se veía, toda bañada en luz de estrellas. –Por favor, créeme, no estoy interesado en ninguna de esas cosas. Todo lo que yo quiero, lo tengo en casa.- Mis palabras salieron como una súplica, esperando al menos lograr que bajara un poco la guardia. –Yo… necesito estar allá… yo sé que tú me entiendes, yo sé que tú también te sientes así.

Si había alguien que lo entendía era ella. –Por Atenea -dijo.

_No… quiero decir, sí... No es sólo Saori… ya no más. Pero aún es la razón principal. No puedo mentirte, no sería justo… y probablemente sería inútil, pues a pesar de lo que yo diga, tú me conoces demasiado bien. _

–Así es.

Ella suspiró derrotada, evitando mi mirada. –No es necesario, que permanezcas en el Santuario, quiero decir. Yo debo, pero tú no. No eres necesario –dijo, como diría alguien que ha revelado un secreto terrible, -lo siento mucho, Seiya.

_No soy… ¿necesario? Qué demonios… _Sentí la furia y la frustración crecer dentro de mí, ¿era posible que Atenea ya no me necesitara? ¿No me quería cerca de ella? A penas logré exhalar un par de palabras.

-¿Qué significa…?

Ella estaba eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Se sentía comprometida por su lealtad hacia ti, pero también estaba sabida de cómo la información que poseía podía devastarme fácilmente.

–Es su voluntad.

Yo sabía que decirme estas cosas estaba destrozándola, pero para esas alturas yo estaba demasiado furioso como para detenerme en cortesías. Dioses, Saori… Siempre que se trataba de ti, terminaba comportándome terrible con ella. -Esa no es respuesta –gruñí, y luego grité -¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime por qué!

-Tú sabes por qué –dijo, calmada.

Por supuesto que no sabía. Todo lo que en ese momento podía pensar era como de pronto no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No, no de pronto… había sido por mucho tiempo, pero yo me mantenía en negación.

_¡No, no, no! Atenea… ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! Siempre trata de mantenerme alejado… de hacerme sentir que no me necesita… Pero se ha equivocado en el pasado, y aún así… Ahora, una vez más, ella dice que no ya no le sirvo para nada, y no quiere la carga que yo soy. ¿Pero es que acaso también quiere apartarte de mí? ¿Es que acaso me desprecia tanto?_

Tenías que entregarme este amargo conocimiento en el rostro de mi ángel. Querías arruinar lo mejor que tenía en la vida, ¿no es cierto? Tristemente, era demasiado tarde para retractarme.

–Necesito escucharlo, dímelo.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar, suavemente. –Ella… ella no soporta ver tu sufrimiento. Ella quiere que seas feliz.

_O tal vez no me odia tanto…_

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Entonces, por qué estamos teniendo esta estúpida conversación! Yo pensé… yo pensé que ella quería que estuviéramos juntos tú y yo, Shaina. Yo creí que ella conocía lo que hay en nuestros corazones…_

Estaba más confundido de lo que me hubiera imaginado posible, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si quisiera cortar conmigo? ¡Eso era lo que yo menos necesitaba! Y, por encima de todo, ¿qué diablos quería esa mujer?

_Un poco de seguridad, ¿tal vez? Hasta ahora no le he dado razones para esperar algo de mi parte._

Las palabras sonaron en mi cabeza como una epifanía, aún ahora me pregunto si no fuiste tú quien las puso allí. Pero, epifanía y todo lo que quieras, yo estaba que echaba chispas.

-¡Yo SOY feliz!

_¿Lo soy?_

-Seiya…

Sí, lo era, más feliz que nunca antes.

–Lo soy. Bueno, no tan feliz por el momento. De hecho, ahorita estoy furioso como la chingada… -luego bajé la vista y creo que me ruboricé un poco, -pero en la totalidad de la vida, soy feliz. Muy feliz.

¿Y cómo podría no serlo? Ella estaba conmigo, y ella era…

…_ella es… ¡Sólo véanla, ¿sí? Yo soy tan… afortunado._

Se volvió, dándome la espalda y abrazándose ella misma. ¿Tenía frío? ¿Por qué no estaba abrazándola? Me di cuenta que el asunto había llegado demasiado lejos. _Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí, te advierto que te va a ser nada fácil._

Colecté toda la fuerza de mis sentimientos, mi furia y frustración. Los concentré todos en la boca de mi estómago para poder hacer que las palabras salieran. Y me aseguré de que me escuchara fuerte y claro. – ¡Por la Diosa, Mujer! –grité. –¿Qué estás ciega o qué? ¡No, seguramente es algo peor, porque aún un ciego podría darse cuenta de que estoy completamente, desquiciadamente enamorado de ti!

Y con eso bastó. Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos grandes de pánico y llenos de lágrimas. Los muros se derrumbaron, y ella también.

–Por favor, Seiya… no… no me digas eso si tú no… No podría soportarlo.

Rayos. Creí que me creería, que me diría que ya lo sabía. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba y mi frustración creció aún más. –Yo no estoy… -Sentí que las palabras me abandonaban, para entonces ya estaba mucho más que molesto. –Ughhhhh! –rugí mientras caía de rodillas, justo enfrente de ella. -¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? Tienes razón, no estoy haciendo gran cosa con mi vida en este momento… y no tengo idea de qué vaya a hacer en el futuro… -Suspiré y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, tomando sus manos en las mías. Escuché como mi voz se suavizaba, y sonreí, -pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro, y es que quiero estar contigo, toda la vida… si me aceptas.

Sí, ya sé… no era mi intención salir con el acto de telenovela, pero bueno… algunas veces un poco de drama puede ser de utilidad. A penas creí cuando ella me miró, y vi en sus ojos un destello de picardía. -¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? –dijo en tono de juego.

-Depende… ¿eso haría que te asustes y huyas de mí?

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió su semblante agraciado con una sonrisa dolorosa, mientras su vista caía al suelo. –Probablemente.

_No, no caigas en la tristeza. Yo adoro tu sonrisa, necesito verte sonreír_. Volteé los ojos y arrugué la nariz –Entonces, _nah_. Nada de propuestas.

Y ella se rió. Y sentí que mi corazón cantaba de felicidad.

Luego me vio a los ojos. –Es importante que sepas que no tengo dudas respecto a ti.

-Lo sé –dije, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

-Yo no soy dueña de mi vida, para entregarla… aun, pero llegará el momento. Yo tengo fe en ello… necesito la fe. –Recostó su rostro en mi mano, cerrando los ojos, -aún sabiendo que a ti tampoco te tendré por completo.

Ella me conocía. Sabía de las ataduras de mi corazón, de mi crudeza, y de la obstinación que gané a la par de mis heridas de guerra. Y aún así me amaba… y quería estar conmigo. Ella merecía saber lo mucho que su amor significaba para mí. -Desearía tener control sobre mi destino… y sobre mi corazón. ¡Pero nada de eso cambia lo que siento por ti! Yo sé que esperaste por mí, y sé que dejaste ir oportunidades con tal de mantenerte cerca.

Ella se movió bruscamente hacia atrás, viéndome fijamente. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Ja,ja…. O sea que ustedes mujeres no creyeron que yo pudiera estar poniendo atención todo este tiempo. –No soy tan despistado, ¿sabes? Yo sé que tu creciente devoción hacia Atenea tuvo que ver con poder permanecer en el santuario. Perfecta excusa para echarle un ojo al pobre desvariado de Seiya.

Ella resopló de una forma no muy femenina -¡Dioses! ¿Tienes un ego o qué?

_Y tú sí que eres fresca_… - Entonces dime que estoy equivocado.

No lo hizo. Vio fijamente el suelo hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable. Respiró profundo antes de hablar. –Yo… Ella… yo ansiaba entender por qué tú la amabas tan… completamente. Yo sabía que iba más allá de su condición de Diosa o su papel de protectora de la Tierra, así que traté… trabajé duro para ganar el derecho a estar cerca de ella. Y finalmente me dejó ver. La vi a través de tus ojos, Seiya, y toda ella era luz, todo ese… milagroso amor. Pude ver dentro de su corazón, y sentí su angustia, por todos sus Santos, y su dolor a causa tuya era tan parecido al mío propio… nuestro dolor a causa de tu dolor. Ella dijo que en mí estaba lo necesario para aliviar tu sufrimiento, dijo que tarde o temprano tú ibas a notarlo y entonces encontrarías consuelo. Y tal vez… finalmente la perdonarías. Así, aunque mi fe era muy poca, esperé.- Luego guardó silencio, pero estaba calmada.

-Si es el caso, -pregunté- ¿por qué intentas alejarme de ti?

-Porque tengo miedo.

Y allí que yo creía que ya nada podía sorprenderme. -¿De mí?

-Oh, sí. –Sonrió.

-Yo reí. –Bueno, yo también te tengo miedo, creo que siempre lo he tenido. Supongo que entonces somos dos… con miedo… uno del otro. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que eso significa que estamos enamorados.

Ella me sonrío afectuosamente. –Desearía no tener que temer a nada.

-Sí, yo también. Sabes, creo que tal vez no tengamos que temer a algo… creo que tú tienes razón, ya vendrá el momento.

-Pues, todos necesitamos algo por lo cual ver hacia adelante en la vida.

_No tienes idea… _ -Ahora es mi turno de esperar. Puedo esperar… esperaré por ti, hasta que estés lista.

-Entonces, espero que tengas claro que aún cuando no puedo decir que soy tuya, tampoco es necesario que esperes por mí, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Yo diría. ¿En dónde has estado los últimos meses?

-Seiya… -Hizo los ojos hacia atrás.

-Cierto, perdona. Por favor continúa.

-¡Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo!

-Decías que yo tengo que _esperar_ por ti…

-Ah, sí. Lo que quise decir es que mi voluntad está comprometida, pero puedo dar mi corazón a quien yo quiera… y es tuyo; ha sido tuyo por mucho tiempo.

Oh, Diosa… No sé si ella se imagina cómo sus palabras tocan mi corazón, y hacen que se sienta tibio. Esa calidez siempre me hace sonreír, no importa las circunstancias. –Y siempre lo he sabido… Y, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto –susurré junto a su oído- creo que es lo que, durante estos últimos años, me ha animado a seguir adelante.

Rompió en llanto y sentí sus lágrimas lavando mis inquietudes. De hecho, me asombraba como logró controlarse todo este tiempo. Ahora desahogaba sus pesares, para que no pudieran lastimarla más. Yo anhelaba ser quien aplacara su dolor, y nunca más la causa. Y ah, Saori… Sabía que fallaría pero hice la promesa de nunca dejar de intentarlo. Luego la abracé.

-Muchacho loco –gimió, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Mujer cabeza dura –murmuré entre su cabello. –Entonces, no me estás cortando ¿o sí?

Ella se rió, dándome una palmada en el pecho. –Tendría que estar demente.

-¡Hey! Yo soy el loco aquí, ¿recuerdas? Pero mi locura tiene nombre, ¿sabes? Empieza con una "S", luego una "H"…

-¡Oh, Diosa! –Exhaló- ya cállate.

Me acerqué más a ella y le susurré con voz ronca. –Oblígame, si puedes.

Y vaya si me hizo callar… pero de eso, no pienso contarte nada.

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Pegaso Seiya:** Creo que ya te respondí con un mensaje personal ¿no?, pero de todas formas quise aprovechar este espacio para agradecerte el apoyo que has dado a mi historia desde el principio. Y bueno, como habrás notado, yo no creo que Miho sea la mujer para Seiya, al menos luego que él aceptara su destino como Santo de Atenea. Sin embargo, creo que ella sí fue siempre importante para Seiya, por las cosas que tú mencionas y también porque ella siempre estuvo allí para él. No me parecía justo ignorarla simplemente, creí que era necesario que ellos aclararan las cosas.

Y bueno, también era mi intención que sirviera de preámbulo para este capítulo, pues el objetivo de este fic es contar cómo Seiya y Shaina se definieron como pareja, y para ello era necesario que hablaran claro y ambos estuvieran al tanto de los sentimientos del otro. Espero que te haya complacido, y otra vez gracias por seguir acompañándome en este mi proyecto. Muchos saludos, y hasta el próximo.

**doc . exe: **Pues, en lugar de responderte en un mensaje privado, opté por responderte aquí. Espero que no te moleste. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Te confieso que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo (casi tanto como éste, je,je), pero al final me sentí complacida de cómo quedó. Creo que, aunque no sea él el rey de la elocuencia, es probable que internamente lleve todo tipo de debates. Algo que me agrada del personaje de Seiya es que me permita experimentar con este tipo de narración. Sé que este capítulo ha tardado, y no puedo decir cuándo tendré otro listo, pero agradezco muchísimo tu paciencia, al igual que la de todos mis queridos lectores. Muchos saludos y los mejores deseos para ti también.

**Cami: **¡Qué alivio! Y quien se ha tardado muchísimo soy yo, no te preocupes. Esto de los fics es un pasatiempo, tanto leerlos como escribirlos, y lo que es primero es primero (¡pero el relax también es necesario!). Y concuerdo contigo, Shaina definitivamente es muy linda, por eso Seiya se preocupa por que llame la atención más de la cuenta. De si Miho encontrará a alguien… pues no había pensado mucho en ello, pero no descarto la idea. Y… lo de la procreación… pues verás, será difícil que te complazca a corto plazo. Lo que sucede es que esta historia es un antecedente que desarrollé a partir de los primeros fics cortos de Saint Seiya que escribí, cuatro de ellos ya los he publicado bajo el nombre de Sacrifice, aunque sólo la primera parte está en español. La idea de estos fics era en principio que fueran más o menos independientes, pero a la vez hubiera una continuidad. También tengo la inquietud de desarrollar historias más largas pero que tengan su base en el universo planteado en "Sacrificio". Pues sucede que "Compasión" ocurre unos cinco años antes de Sacrificio, pero en este último sucede que los únicos niños que aparecen son los retoños de Shiryu y Shun (con sus respectivas esposas, claro está). Eso por supuesto no significa que no habrán niños de Seiya y Shaina en el futuro, pero te confieso que hasta el momento las musas no me los han presentado… creo que me ayudan a no confundirme, vamos una cosa a la vez, je,je. Ahora, he de confesar que sí he pensado un poco en abordar el asunto de por qué no tengan niños hasta el momento, si es que están "planificando" o si simplemente no se ha dado. La verdad es que aún no lo sé, cuando encuentre una respuesta, espero poder plantearla en forma de una historia que complazca a mis queridos lectores.

En cuanto a la forma de avisarte, estoy experimentando con crear una lista de correo. Si estás interesada, puedes ver la información en mi perfil.

Como siempre, tus palabras me halagan y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Te aseguro que quisiera no tardarme tanto, pero qué puedo hacer si a veces las cosas no fluyen como uno quisiera… en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sirva para compensar en algo la tardanza. Y creo que lo más probable es que este capítulo sea publicado antes en español que en inglés, como cosa rara, je,je. Abrazos y lo mejor para ti, querida amiga.

Entonces, hasta la próxima. Saludos y lo mejor para todos.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Hola a todos y todas. Ante todo pronóstico, he aquí un nuevo capítulo… más de un año después. Creo que a estas alturas no tiene sentido explicar los motivos de la prolongada pausa, pero una disculpa sí me parece del caso. Entonces, mis sinceras disculpas a todos quienes han seguido esta historia, y espero que si la siguen leyendo también la disfruten.

Quiero agradecer a quienes han leído esta historia durante todo este tiempo, ustedes me dieron ánimos para seguir.

Al igual que antes, respuestas a algunos comentarios al final.

10.

Mucha gente pasa la vida entera sin enterarse de cuál es su propósito. Tal vez ni siquiera saben si se suponía que lo tuvieran en primer lugar, y probablemente tampoco les importa. La verdad es que no los culpo. ¿A caso le darías importancia lo que "tienes" que hacer en la vida si… ya sabes… ni siquiera lo sabes?

Pues, sucede que yo me enteré de mi vocación a muy corta edad, pero aun antes de saber nada sobre ella, fui forzado a seguirla. La mayoría de la gente diría que a mi edad me correspondía jugar canicas, no pelear al servicio de una Diosa. Pero era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, me gustara o no, sin importar si en principio no daba un ca…

…Si no me importaba para nada.

¿Y por qué debía importarme? Me separaron de mi hermana, la única familia que conocía, y me forzaron a aprender la forma de vida de los Santos bajo la tutela de una maestra dura e inflexible que no me daba un miserable respiro. Y no hubo quién me explicara nada, excepto cuando el viejo me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermana si regresaba con un famoso artefacto al que llamaba "armadura".

Porque, ¿sabes? Yo era solamente un niño. Un chico con un talento fuera de lo común, a decir de algunos, pero niño al fin. Y no tenía idea de por qué estaba siendo entrenado para convertirme en un Santo… Creí saberlo, pero estaba equivocado. Eso fue hasta que te conocí, desde luego. Entonces todo se aclaró: lo que sabía, siempre supe pero no sabía que sabía.

¿Tiene sentido?

Qué importa, igual, una vez entendí cuál era mi propósito en la vida, todo tomó sentido. Y ya no hubo dudas, y ninguna explicación fue necesaria.

Pero un día decidiste que mi propósito estaba cumplido. ¿Y qué se suponía iba yo a decir? No es como si pudiera renegar de tu mandato.

Supongo, entonces… no hay nada malo en nunca saber cuál es tu propósito en la vida. ¿Pero qué hay de los que lo encuentran y luego… lo pierden?

"Encuentra otro propósito", podrías decirme. Pero no, lo siento amor mío, me temo que no es así como funciona. Tú siempre serás mi propósito, mi razón, _mi __única __y __verdadera __Diosa_. Y yo siempre estaré presto a morir por tu causa, ni lo dudes.

Pero si te dijera que eres mi único amor, te estaría mintiendo. Lo fuiste en algún momento, pero ya no más. Solo espero que estés conforme con ello. Y es que una cosa grandiosa es el amor, y no puedes esperar que un hombre se abstenga…

…pues…

…de amar.

No cuando hay tanto amor alrededor, de muchos tipos distintos, rogando por ser experimentado. Y no es como si pudiera evitarlo de todas formas.

Así que, ¿qué importa si mi propósito ha expirado? Al menos hay gente que me quiere… al menos _eso_ tengo por seguro.

… …

¿Que si estoy borracho, preguntas?

Nah, tal vez sólo un poco.

0

Luego de regresar de Japón, las cosas entre Shaina y yo… bueno, era algo así como que no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima.

Es que al principio, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, se trataba más bien de ajustarnos, creo yo. Pero ahora era distinto, y mucho mejor.

Y no era lo físico solamente, se trataba también de disfrutar inmensamente la compañía del otro. Pasábamos juntos cada minuto que podíamos, hasta arreglé mi horario de trabajo de modo que podía ir a buscarla luego de sus lecciones, con mayor frecuencia. Después caminábamos a casa a lo largo de la orilla del mar, tomándonos nuestro tiempo y contándonos los detalles nuestro día. A veces el ocaso nos alcanzaba en el camino, y nos deteníamos a contemplar las estrellas por un rato. Algunas veces pude persuadirla de que nos apuráramos a casa para cambiarnos, y luego ir al pueblo a tomar un trago a la taberna y conversar al compás de un baile lento… o al teatro, o hasta al festival del pueblo.

Otras veces esperaba a que terminara su instrucción para que pudiéramos practicar un poco. Sus pupilos se quedaban a ver, por supuesto, y no tenía problema con tratar de lucirme. Yo sabía que era el único que podía hacer que ella diera lo mejor de sí, y a los chicos no les venía mal, de vez en cuando, una demostración de lo que un enfrentamiento entre verdaderos Santos podía ser. Y, ¡mi querida Atenea! ¿Quién diría que "tu mujer pateando tu trasero" podía traer consigo tanta diversión y entretenimiento?

Lo que trato de decir es que estábamos formando una conexión de nivel superior, una clase de vínculo que no imaginaba posible. Y déjame decirte, Diosa mía, que estaba poniendo mi mundo de cabeza.

Shun decía que estaba bien. Sentirse así, quiero decir. Él decía que era solamente yo, siendo honesto conmigo mismo…

…lo que fuera que eso significaba…

Como sea, estaba yo tan inmerso en el vórtice de mis emociones, que varias semanas pasaron y propiamente me olvidé de qué día estaba viviendo. Y es así como una mañana regresé a mi casa después de un turno nocturno, sintiéndome reconfortado por un hermoso amanecer en la playa después del arduo trabajo. Abrí la puerta despacio, como lo hacía normalmente, esperando encontrar solamente gente dormida dentro de la casa. Pero esa vez la encontré a ella, sentada junto a la mesa, su hermoso rostro viendo hacia mí con una sonrisa cálida.

–Hola preciosa, –la saludé.

–Hola.

–Es temprano para que estés despierta.

Ella caminó hacia mí y se detuvo a sólo dos centímetros de distancia. –Quería decirte "feliz cumpleaños" antes que nadie más. –Abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero no pude decir palabra mientras me estaba empujando contra la pared y susurrando junto a mi garganta. –Y también te quería decir "_aishiteru_, Seiya".

_Por todos los dioses que me están condenando en este instante…_

Odiaba mis cumpleaños, y en verdad lo había olvidado por completo, pero en ese momento no podía importarme menos. La alcé en mis brazos y con un giro estaba empujando la puerta del dormitorio con el pie, y luego por alguna razón volví la vista hacia la puerta de entrada y me di cuenta de que no la había cerrado.

También me di cuenta de que allí estaba Hyoga, reclinado en el marco de la puerta y luciendo su patentada sonrisa de engreído. Y sin que hiciera falta el "polvo de diamantes", quedé congelado.

–Hola, –dijo– por mí no se detengan, ni se fijen que estoy aquí.

¿Cómo pudo acercarse sin que me diera cuenta? …El muy escurridizo.

Bajé a Shaina despacio, pero seguí abrazándola para mantenerla junto a mí. Ella estaba murmurando palabrotas contra mi pecho, y yo estaba más molesto que avergonzado.

–Hyoga –lo saludé tranquilamente –no sabía que vendrías.

Ah… mis hermanos y su puntería para lo inoportuno…

– ¿Y perderme el gran evento? ¡Ni de chiste!

–Nunca vienes para mis cumpleaños, –le respondí, nada complacido.

–No tu cumpleaños, si serás tarugo… –dijo mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el sofá, –me refiero al nacimiento de_mi_ sobrinita, claro está.

–Bueno, –dijo Shaina, tratando de actuar con calma, –ahora que llegaste, podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Seiya todos juntos. ¿Eso te gustaría, verdad Seiya?

–Lo que tú digas. –Aparté un mechón suelto de su cara, disfrutando la forma en la que me estaba mirando.

Hyoga rodó la vista hacia el techo dramáticamente, asegurándose de que lo viéramos.

– ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es una niña? –le pregunté, ya que insistía en ser el centro de la atención. –June y Shun no han querido saber, ¿cómo puedes saber tú?

– ¿Y lo dudas? Hombre… hablando de falta de percepción. No me extraña que hasta hace sólo un minuto notaras que yo estaba aquí.

– ¿Qué les parece un café? Acabo de prepararlo. – Intervino Shaina, separándose de mí hacia el mueble de la cocina. Puso tres tazas sobre la mesa y las llenó, yo la seguí y le ofrecí una a Hyoga, luego tomé una para mí y me senté junto a la mesa, de frente a él. –Pues llegas algo temprano.

– ¿Temprano para qué? ¿El desayuno? ¿A qué horas desayunan aquí? –preguntó.

–Quiero decir que el bebé nacerá hasta dentro de cinco semanas, al menos.

–Bueno, no quiero arriesgarme. Además, tampoco tengo mayor cosa que hacer estos días, así que…

Así que tendríamos "Hyoga" por un buen rato. Shaina tomó su taza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente. –Bueno, tengo que ir… eh… afuera. Los dejo para que se pongan al día. –Luego se volteó hacia Hyoga y le habló fuerte pero entre dientes.

–Más vale que te comportes, o te las verás con migo.

No hubiera querido estar en el lugar de Hyoga. Juraría que la temperatura bajó unos cinco grados, pero para mi gran sorpresa, él ni siquiera replicó. –Se me había olvidado el calibre de fiera que ella es… Vaya mujercita la que te conseguiste. –Comentó en cuanto ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos – y ardiente como el fuego mismo.

_¡Quién demonios se cree que es, para hablar así de mi chica!_

–Y mucho más de lo que puedes manejar –le respondí, entrecerrando los ojos. –Un cubo de hielo como tú se derretiría y vaporizaría de una sola vez, así que mejor mantén tu distancia.

–Quieres decir que me "sublimaría" –sonrió. Ante mi expresión de máxima irritación (e ignorancia), continuó: –Cuando el hielo pasa directamente a vapor, se "sublima". No es que esperara que lo supieras.

Adorada Atenea, sí que sabía ser fastidioso. –¡Como sea! –gruñí– lo que digo es que ella está _bien_ fuera de tu liga.

–¿Quieres apostar? –retó.

–Hablo en serio, ¡ni se te ocurra!

–¡Ja! No te sulfures. Ya sabes que no me daría ni la hora, al menos mientras todavía estés rondando por allí –se rió por lo bajo. –Luego de que cuelgues los tenis, tal vez me ocupe de cuidarla… por ti. –Dijo, creyendo que era el tipo más gracioso del mundo.

–¡Sobre mi cadáver! –alegué.

–Es exactamente lo que acabo de decir.

–Pues, –dije, usando un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones– te juro por Diosa, tú que le pones un dedo encima y yo que regreso de la tumba con el único y expreso propósito de hacerte llorar del miedo, ¿me oíste?

Me miró intensamente, y yo hice lo mismo. Sostuvimos las miradas por un minuto, hasta que él ya no pudo más y rompió en carcajadas. Lo seguí un segundo después, riéndome tan fuerte que a duras penas podía respirar. El ataque de risa pareció durar por horas, Hyoga estaba rodando sobre el sillón, abrazando su estómago, y yo tuve que agarrarme de la silla para no caer al suelo.

–Vaya si te he extrañado, –jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Sí, yo también… –dije al fin, respirando hondo.

–Pero sólo porque eres tan fácil para morder el anzuelo.

–Nah… me amas con locura, será mejor que lo admitas de una vez.

–En tus degenerados sueños–exhaló, negando con la cabeza. –Entonces, –dijo luego de un momento de silencio– ¿veinte años?

–Sip.

–¿Y qué te gustaría hacer al respecto? –preguntó con tono de picardía.

–Quién sabe. No será lo que hago normalmente. –Reí, algo avergonzado.

–¿Y qué es lo que haces normalmente?

–Desaparecer, – confesé con la cabeza baja. –Encuentro un sitio donde nadie me conozca, y me emborracho hasta quedar desmayado. Luego Shun me encuentra y me trae de vuelta a casa. – Luego agregué: –menos el año pasado, como él andaba de viaje y todo eso…

–¿Y qué hiciste entonces? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

–Me quedé tirado en un bar del pueblo, luego un tipo del trabajo trató de traerme a casa, pero dijo que como pesaba demasiado, mejor me dejó durmiendo sobre unas cajas de embalaje en una bodega del puerto. Para ahorrarme el viaje al día siguiente, según él. La verdad es que el muy tarado también estaba borracho.

–Si serás idiota –se rió.

–Seguro…

–¡Pues claro! La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer eso, tienes que avisarme primero para que los dos podamos ponernos hasta las chanclas –dijo, completamente serio.

Me reí, luego me quedé callado un momento, antes de decirle:

–Bueno, eso era más o menos el punto… estar solo y beber para olvidar lo miserable que me sentía, para luego sentirme todavía más miserable… y además estúpido.

–Lo sé –dijo, sentidamente. Y yo sabía que él entendía. Shun aceptaba mi comportamiento porque él es un corazón paciente y amable, pero no sabía lo que se siente. Hyoga lo sabía, probablemente mejor que yo.

Repentinamente pareció animarse –pero ni creas que voy a dejar que te hagas eso a ti mismo. Este año yo también voy, es más, nos llevaremos a Shun también.

–Uh… no podemos hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué no? –frunció el seño.

– No nos podemos llevar a Shun –expliqué–, es contra su religión, o algo así. La única forma en que lo vas a hacer poner pié en uno de "esos" lugares, es para sacarme de allí. –Luego le sonreí y dejé caer los hombros –y de todas formas no pienso hacer eso este año, así que ni te molestes.

Como si lo hubiéramos llamado, en ese instante apareció Shun. Salió de su dormitorio, fresco de la ducha y sonriente. –¡Buenos días! ¡Hola Hyoga, me parecía haber escuchado tu voz! ¡Me alegra verte por aquí!

Hyoga asintió, saludando a Shun. –Te ves bien, chavo. Se ve que la vida de casado te sienta bien.

–No puedo quejarme –respondió Shun, sonriendo encantadoramente.

–Y no puede decir lo mismo sobre ti –murmuré.

– ¡Cierra la boca! –Hyoga vociferó en mi contra. Luego se relajó y sonrió engreídamente –lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque yo soy alto y rubio.

–Sigue soñando –rodé los ojos hacia arriba.

–¡Hey, muchachos! –Shun intervino alegremente –¿qué les gustaría desayunar?

–Lo que sea más rápido, me muero de hambre –dijo Hyoga. Shun llenó una olla con agua y la puso sobre la estufa, luego encendió la hornilla. –A propósito –continuó Hyoga–, le decía a Seiya que deberíamos ir al pueblo y pasar un rato "fraternal" para celebrar su cumpleaños, sólo nosotros tres. ¿Qué dices?

–Nos quiere ver borrachos –agregué.

–¡Ah! –Shun miró hacia un lado, rascando su cabeza nerviosamente –¡no podemos hacer eso!

–No tú también… ¿Por qué carajos _no _podemos? –Hyoga se quejó.

–¡Confía en mí! –Shun le susurró ruidosamente, abriendo los ojos de forma dramática… y fallando miserablemente en su intento de ser sutil. Lógicamente, su comportamiento llamó mi atención.

–Sí, Shun… ¿por qué no podemos? –le pregunté con agudeza.

–¡No es nada! ¡Dioses! Seiya, ¡te estás pasando de cauteloso!

–Y tú te estás pasando de "mal mentiroso". Vamos hermano, suelta la lengua o de lo contrario Hyoga y yo planearemos el viaje a "chupelandia" para esta noche. –Claro que era una mentira, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

– ¡No puedes hacerles eso! –exhaló.

– ¿Hacer qué a quién? –interrogué. Para ese entonces Hyoga estaba recostado cómodamente sobre el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y una notable expresión de estarla pasando de lo mejor.

–A las chicas, obviamente. Están planeando una cena para celebrar tu cumpleaños, y se suponía que era una sorpresa –confesó Shun, luego se dejó caer en una silla con un suspiro de derrota. –Van a estar furiosas con migo cuando descubran que te lo conté.

–Ellas… ¿hicieron qué? –dije con voz apenas audible. No me lo esperaba… quiero decir, nadie antes hizo algo así por mí, así que… –¿Por qué? –y ni siquiera traté de disimular lo atónito que estaba.

–Pues porque te quieren, claro está, y quieren hacer algo bueno para ti, para verte feliz –respondió con tono de quién está señalando lo obvio.

–¿Me quieren? Es decir, ¿June también? –estaba corto de palabras.

–Claro, somos familia –dijo alegremente.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, pero no hizo falta, ya que Hyoga no tardó en comentar. –Ahora me siento como el "mal tercio" aquí… el "mal quinto", quiero decir.

–¡Vamos! Nadie dijo eso. Yo te pedí que vinieras, ¿o no? –Shun le dijo, afectuosamente.

–No hace falta que seas amable, ya acepté que estoy de más aquí. No es como si viviera aquí o algo así…

–¡No es así! –Shun replicó.

–Shun, déjalo que haga su drama si eso lo hace feliz –dije, exasperado.

Shun suspiró, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre su mano. –No, lo que pasa es que está tratando de distraerme del hecho de que yo ya le había informado del tema de la "sorpresa", y de todas formas me forzó a decírtelo. Es hábil, pero no soy tan lento como él cree.

–¡Claro que no! –Hyoga se levantó indignado.

–Claro que sí –shun exhaló con resignación.

–¡No sabía nada! –aulló Hyoga. Luego se sentó otra vez en el sillón, entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse. –… o tal vez sí lo sabía… ahora que lo pienso.

–¿Ves? –shun señaló. Luego se quejó –¡cómo pudiste olvidarlo!

–¿Será que estaba _durmiendo_ cuando llamaste? ¡Eran las 3:00 AM, por amor a Dios! ¿Alguna vez oíste de algo llamado _Zonas__Horarias_?

–Durmiendo como un lirón, ¿o bebiendo como un salmón?... –recité, haciéndome el gracioso.

–Da lo mismo, y no es tu problema –Hyoga gruñó.

–No da lo mismo si está afectando tus capacidades memorísticas –dije en un tono sarcástico de sermón –tal vez es tiempo de que reconozcas tu problema.

–¡Ja! De los presentes, no soy _yo_ el que tiene problemas para aguantar la bebida –rezongó en respuesta.

–Bueno, es secreto está descubierto y no hay nada que hacer al respecto –Shun se encogió de hombros, algo decepcionado.

–No te preocupes, fingiré sorpresa –traté de consolarlo. Él me sonrió animadamente, como si acabara de hacer algo verdaderamente bueno por él. Luego se volteó para atender su olla hirviente.

–Voy a cocer avena ¿les parece bien?

–Claro, si quieres castigarme por mis indiscreciones –Hyoga rezongó.

Yo reí un poco, luego caminé hacia el refrigerador y comencé a explorar su contenido. –No te preocupes, voy a freír tocino y huevos. June querrá su desayuno en cualquier momento, y seguramente se le antojará algo grasoso y delicioso. ¿Qué tal suena eso? –le pregunté a Hyoga. El asintió, con los pulgares hacia arriba.

–La consientes demasiado –Shun se quejó– estoy tratando de convencerla de comer cosas más saludables, ¿por qué no puedes estar de mi lado?

–Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo hacer eso –le respondí, dejando caer un trozo de queso dentro de mi boca –verás, sucede que ella es _un__poco_ más atractiva que tú… y mucho más atemorizante.

Calenté el sartén y dejé caer suficientes tiras de tocino y algunos huevos, mientras Shun terminaba de prepara su potaje.

–¡Oigan! –dijo Hyoga de pronto– ¿no era la esposa de Shun la "chica del látigo"? No me extraña que ustedes dos sean un par de azotados.

Shun y yo nos miramos uno al otro y rodamos los ojos, ignorándolo.

–¿Ya está despierta? –le pregunté a Shun.

–Creo que sí.

–¡June! –grité–, ¡el desayuno está listo!

–¿También Shaina sabe cómo usar el látigo? –Hyoga no quería dejar las cosas en paz.

–¡Diosa! –No entendía por qué el muy cretino encontraba tanto gozo en sacarme de mis casillas– ¿Quieres saberlo? Porque puedo pedirle que venga, para que se lo preguntes tú mismo. –Luego sonreí y seguí en un tono más calmado. –O mejor aún, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle allá afuera? Me gusta mi casa así como está, en una sola pieza.

–No es tanta mi curiosidad.

–Entonces cállate y cómete tu desayuno –gruñí.

–Así de buen modo, lo que quieras… –se rió.

Deslicé el tocino y los huevos sobre dos platos y lo puse sobre la mesa, indicándole a Hyoga que se acercara y tomara asiento, y dándole un tenedor. Él se acercó a olfatear su plato, evidentemente complacido. –¡Gracias carnal! –Luego se volvió hacia nosotros– ¿y ustedes no piensan comer?

–En un minuto –le dijo Shun, sonriendo. –Por favor comienza, tú eres el invitado.

Por supuesto, Hyoga no se quejó al respecto y de inmediato siguió la sugerencia. Puse otro tenedor junto al plato de June, en el lugar opuesto al de Hyoga. –¡June! ¡Se está enfriando!

Un momento después June salió de la habitación que comparte con Shun, bastante desarrapada y soñolienta, y sujetando su gigantesca barriga. – Buenos días…–murmuró. Luego se sentó en su puesto, con la vista fija en el plato. –Gracias Seiya, eres el _mejor_ cuñado del mundo entero. Dame café.

–No. Café NO –interfirió Shun, poniendo un vaso de leche de soya frente a ella.

–Eres un tirano de la comida –se quejó ella con una expresión infantil y por demás adorable. Shun se paró a su lado y luego se inclinó para besar la cabeza de June. Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar su desayuno, y comenzó a comer.

Me di cuenta entonces de que llevaba rato de estar cavilando sobre lo linda que se veía, así de desaliñada y todo. Pensé en mi madre, en todas nuestras madres, preguntándome si todas ellas tuvieron gente que las mimara como nosotros lo hacíamos con June. Si tuvieron alguien que cuidara de ellas como debieron ser cuidadas. Sabía que no era probable… Pero nuestro sobrino o sobrina nunca tendría que preocuparse por cosas como esas, porque Shun estaba en lo cierto, cuidaríamos los unos de los otros como familia, de la misma forma que lo hicimos como compañeros de batalla. Así es como deben ser las cosas. Luego noté que Hyoga estaba comiendo en completo silencio, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, aparentemente recién dándose cuenta de la presencia de Hyoga.

–¿Y quién eres tú? –Preguntó con indiferencia.

Hyoga respondió con su sonrisa petulante –soy el tipo que sus hermanos quieren mantener lejos de sus esposas, porque saben que las mujeres tienden a preferirme.

June pareció reconocerlo, mirando directo hacia él y señalándolo con el tenedor. –Ya recuerdo… ¡eres el ruso engreído que vino a nuestra boda!

Shun negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco. Se sirvió un poco de avena y se sentó al lado de June. Tuve la sensación de ya no ser necesitado, así que llené dos escudillas con el potaje de Shun, tomé un par de cucharas y me encaminé hacia afuera.

Encontré a Shaina acurrucada sobre una banca del corredor, contemplando el fondo de su taza de café vacía. Me senté a su izquierda, ofreciéndole una de las escudillas.

–Gracias, "mejor cuñado del mundo" –me dijo, usando un tono de voz que a la vez era alegre y atemorizante. Claro que ella había escuchado todo, las paredes de madera de mi casa eran delgadas.

–Con gusto, "ardiente fierecilla" –respondí.

–¡Ah, cierto! Recuérdame que le muestre a _ese__tipo_ quién manda aquí. Látigo… le voy a enseñar lo que es el "látigo"… _¡l__'__idiota!_ – Oh-oh, italiano. Y tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, con esa mirada profunda y temible que yo conocía tan bien, pero no extrañaba para nada. Con tal de evitar posibles confrontaciones, decidí intervenir a favor del menos asiático de mis hermanos.

–No seas demasiado dura con él, la habilidad para socializar se va deteriorando cuando uno decide aislarse del resto dela humanidad. Ya verás que su trato mejorará… eventualmente. –Me alegra que Hyoga no estuviera allí para presenciar su defensa. – Es decir, yo no soy quién para hablar. Si no fuera por tu influencia y la de Shun, seguro que estaría peor que él –reí de mi mismo.

Ella me sonrió, aparentemente dejando ir el asunto de Hyoga y volcando su atención en mí. –Entonces, –comentó– parece que la cena sorpresa ya no es tan "sorpresa".

–Bueno –respondí yo– June aún cree que no sé nada al respecto, y Shun no sabe que tú sabes que yo sé. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si hacemos como si no sabemos nada, y seguimos con el plan? Y todos contentos.

Ella suspiró. –Así eres tú, Seiya. El objetivo de planear una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti no era que ellos estuvieran contentos, ni yo, pero de alguna forma haces que sea así.

Pero su expresión no era de decepción ni de molestia, estaba mirándome de _esa_ forma, como sólo se atrevía cuando estábamos solos… esa mirada intensa que me decía una y otra vez que su alma y su corazón estaban en mis manos, para hacer con ellos lo que yo quisiera.

Era halagador y a la vez abrumador.

Me hacía sentir feliz pero que no lo merecía… Pensar en esta mujer que era la más fuerte que había conocido en mi vida, pero que en mis manos era frágil como las alas de una mariposa…

… e igualmente alucinante.

Nadie más, ni siquiera Shun o June lo sabían, este lado de Shaina era solamente mío. Nuestro secreto… nuestro pacto, y era mi deber mantenerlo a salvo. Mantener su corazón protegido en el tembloroso refugio de mis manos maltrechas. Pero… ¡Diosa! Al ver esos ojos, hubiera dado mi último aliento por cumplir con la tarea.

Sonreí de vuelta mientras acariciaba su mejilla. – ¿Tienes idea de lo preciosa que eres?

Se sonrojó y volteó hacia un lado, y pensé que mi cabeza iba a explotar si no la besaba allí mismo. Es decir, un hombre puede controlarse hasta cierto punto, pero cuando alguien te mira como si fueras su principio y su fin… como si fueras lo único que existe en el mundo…

…_como yo solía mirar a la Diosa mía…_

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé por lograrlo, mi vida no terminó cuando desapareciste de ella.

–¡Oye! –dije de pronto– ¿qué me dirías si te pido que huyas conmigo? Así, ahora mismo.

Arrugó la frente y se rió un poco. –Te preguntaría: ¿por qué quieres huir de tu propia casa?, desde luego.

–Bueno, es que últimamente está demasiado "multitudinaria" para mi gusto… –respondí, haciendo una mueca.

Ella soltó la risa –verdad, pero la multitud está loca por ti, "chico ídolo".

–Qué puedo decir; algunos no podemos contener todo ese carisma.

–Y humildad.

–Sí, eso también.

Siguió riendo, y desesperadamente quería sumergirme en el verde de sus ojos, y perderme en lo salvaje de su melena…

… y más que nada, quería vivir.

Vivir, sin importar si tenía un propósito determinado o un sentido trazado. Vivir por el gozo de hacerlo, junto a la gente que me quería a su alrededor por ser yo mismo, no por lo que se suponía que debía ser.

–Entonces, ¿seguimos con el plan? –preguntó.

Escuché a mis hermanos riendo dentro de la casa, y me di cuenta de que estaba cumpliendo veinte años ese día y que estaba vivo, y que ellos estaban vivos, y nuestra familia estaba creciendo… Y tenía una mujer que me adoraba, literalmente a mi lado.

También me di cuenta de que aunque no estabas a nuestro lado, nada de esto hubiera sido posible de no ser por ti, y la idea hizo que tu nombre me supiera menos amargo… siquiera un poco.

Le sonreí nuevamente y la rodeé con mi brazo derecho, acercándola más a mí. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, yo besé su cabello y le respondí en voz muy baja.

–_Sip, __sigamos __con __el __plan_.

**0**

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Cami:**Querida Cami, siempre has apoyado este humilde proyecto mío, te pido disculpas por el _hiatus_ tan serio que ha sufrido este fic. Espero que todavía te interese leerlo, y no puedo más que asegurar que mi intención está puesta en seguirlo y terminarlo. Y bueno, hace tiempo que comentaste sobre el capítulo anterior, pero me dio mucho gusto saber que te complaciera. Saber que te identificaras con los personajes me dio mucho de qué pensar… y ahora pienso que tu situación puede haber cambiado mucho, en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas. Por otra parte, si mal no recuerdo tú eras una de las que pedía a Hyoga. ¡Espero que después de este capítulo no me odies! Ja,ja. Algunas personas pensarán, ¿de dónde se sacó que Hyoga se iba a convertir en semejante patán? Pues qué puedo decir, del mismo sitio de donde Seiya se volvió reflexivo y Shaina aprendió a mostrar ternura. Esa es la forma en la que imagino que sus personalidades se desarrollarían, en determinadas circunstancias. Y bueno, nadie me contradecirá en que a Hyoga parecía gustarle mucho atormentar a Seiya, de una forma amistosa, claro está. Bueno, a ver qué tipo de comentarios desatará este capítulo… Abrazos a ti.

**XPW**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó y espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Saludos!

**A****lucky****girl**: Gracias por tus palabras tan amables, me honra saber que esta historia te gustara tanto, espero de todo corazón seguir llenando tus expectativas. ¡Un abrazo!

Muchas gracias también a **shaoran-sagitario**, **Rossewen**, **Pegaso****Seiya**, **Chibi****Rukia**, **Arcangel****Guerrero** (¡especiales mega-gracias! :D), **Danyeda****Goofy****Panterita** y **Yukime****Hiwatari** por comentar esta historia (¡si no respondí a sus comentarios, por favor cuéntenme!). Es por todos ustedes que las musas no se rinden.

Y gracias a todos ustedes quienes leen.

Abrazos a todos,

Rihannon.


End file.
